The Worst Anime CrossOver Plus George Weasley
by Purple Witchy Angel
Summary: Now I know it says FMA, but there's Gravitation, Yami no Matsuei and everyone's favorite, George! Fletcher and George end up as mystery dates on a muggle dating show. Watari hosts and the wrenchweilding monkey is the contestant. Let the randomness begin!
1. Dating Game

_This is just a random story my friend and I made up one night when we were bored and hyper. There's a lot of us interrupting so if you prefer there is an edited version. Just go to Chapter 2. And who knows, there might me more. . _

Part One of the Worst Anime Cross-Over Plus Harry Potter George Weasley.

George and Fletcher…why?

Fletcher is just an innocent little boy. George…isn't. 'Ner' to you Leashy. Somehow, by strange circumstances cough Ali and Leashy cough they both ended up on a dating game show. Who knew? Anyway, the two hotties…I mean, boys, have no idea they're to sit next to each other on stage. They have met, and this is how it went…

fades in

Fletcher sat in the green room, picking his nose…I mean, minding his own business. The food made him sick. The water made him sick. Everything about this godda-ng room made him sick. 'Why the heck am I here?' cough Ali/Leashy It made him tremble with worry. Gawd, he sounds girly… Ner…

"I'm not girly, darn it!!" Fletcher says aloud to no one in particular. The people in the corner giggle lightly, but continue talking about Fletcher's 'girly status' anyway.

He pouts a little. Stares around the room. And groans. 'This stinks.' Just wait for the good part! Gawd… And no more pooting….ner.

The door bursts open, light shines through and blinds everyone for a moment. Well, it blinds Fletcher. A good looking man with red hair steps through. FRECKLES!! rolly eyes. He surveys the room, piercing through Fletcher momentarily. Fletcher feels stunned by this…god. How to describe….George as a god….it's too difficult…Meh Anyway, a God has appeared before Fletcher. His mouth drops and his throat dries. His pants…well, lets not go there. tight!! His heart races. humphumphump If only he would speak….

George spies the snack bar and grins. "You happen to have any Canary Creams?" He says in a perfect English accent. Fletcher sighs. The accents always get to him.

Noticing the soft sigh, George narrows Austin Powers why… the computer is male? stop…. humphumphump? Grrrar his eyes and takes a step towards the cute little blonde boy. Fletcher is muy adorable!! Yesh!! KAWAII!! …ner… Ner stealer!

"Do you like…candy?" George pulls from his pockets, which are unusually deep, an assortment of treats, wrapped in colorful wrappers redundant much? grr ner Leashyner

Fletcher CAPSLOCK!ALI IS ON THE LOOSE!! RUN FO' YO LIIIIIIIVES! ahem…you've been hanging out with Harry too much haven't you? erm…Anyway! closes his gaping mouth and nods, finding something to say, he mutters "What-what are Canary Creams?" He turns red and looks away.

George grins toothily. "Wanna find out?" Don't be mean, Georgina! Erm… He's being mean! Do you wanna finish this or what? Yess….. Fletcher fish mouths a little then shakes his head.

"No? Are you sure? You'll be the life of the party." More grinning.

"Dates, get on set!" A voice over the P.A. system calls. Bad verbage…. Ner

George crams the goodies back in his pocket. Abnormally large pockets. What the heck is he hiding in there anyway? His wand Leashy's a perv! Not that way… Oh… No, I mean it that way. Grrar "Maybe later?" He asks, a small glint in his eye.

Fletcher manages a small smile before WHY hasn't Fletcher squeaked? Iunno Ner! heading out the door. Why, for the love of ner, is Fletcher on a dating show anyway Iunno, Leashy. The voices in my head put him there. If you don't like it, take it up with them!! okay? ….I have no idea where I'm at!

fades out

The stage is dark. The stool is cold and metal and very, very uncomfortable. Why don't they have nice chairs? Cuz I am teh ebil …hiding now

"Hey," A voice says in the darkness, just as the man by the camera begins his countdown. "Why the hell are these bloody chairs so uncomfortable? Couldn't you sods get nice ones?"

Fletcher squeaks, but can't help agree. "Um….yeah." AWW!! He's so cute! Kawaii! LeashyKawaii

Finding support, George continues on his rant happy? Yes! "They're cold and hard and if I have to spend a bleeding hour here, I want my bum to be comfy!" He says loudly. "I mean, aren't you blokes' rich or what?" He scoffs.

"Well…um…" Fletcher begins to feel he's supporting a lunatic. Hey wait. Who's the guy next to them? Yeah. And since t.v. isn't really 'that' open about gays, who's the girl? We should come up with a good one! Shhhh! They don't know that we don't know who's trying to date them! Ner! You should've thought of that before we started! Give me a break! Fletcher/George is growing on me! laughs Shuddup! OOOO! I know! Whispers Oooo!!! Sounds great! But we need a girl! Grrar evil laughter among both girls a squealing monkey cries in the background HINT,HINT

The man next to the camera rolls his eyes. "Gentlemen, please. Can I start the film? We're wasting money." George clears his throat and Fletcher looks to the ground. A lighter is struck and smoke fills the small area.

The man groans. "Sir, you can't smoke while you're on stage."

The third man sighs, and puts out the cigarette, mumbling under his breath. "Damn brat. Stupid bastard." WAIT! Why is he on here? Shui-chan thought it would be fun! Oh… "I'm having it when we get back to the green room, punk."

George grins. "Having what?"

The man stomps his foot. "Gentleman!"

The third man chuckles softly. Fletcher wants out. Like now. Aw! He wants his mommy. Fletcher is a 16 year old boy! He does not want his mommy! Yes he does….Kawaii…. grrar

The lights come on. giggles We are mature….yaoi loving girls… Ner! Fletcher blinks as spots appear before his eyes. George fu if george smiles sweetly, he'll smile sweetly! smiles sweetly, waving at random members of the audience. A few of the girls swoon, desperate that he doesn't get chosen by the wrench wielding wench…coughs girl. monkey ahem...

The mysterious third man glares. He glares a lot. Get used to it. feels broken….Why??? Well…you wanted to know about juevos? Not his! Not the mysterious third man's juevos! Oops! Giggles NER TO YOU LEASHY!! but you still love me! NOT a lesbian! erm…okay PENIS! 0.0

I want brownies. If you want this to get back on track, make me brownies I'll make you brownies once we finish it WHY??? Because I am teh true ebil! Bwhahhahhaha cough hack cough … Penis! Penis? No….Three! Not lesbian! Noted!

Glaring ensues as the announcer, a crazy mechanic bent on making a sex change potion, hint,hint nudge,nudge charges the stage. He flashes a smile and winks at the wrench wielding….girl. You know, I have no idea where this is going. Hey! You want those brownies or not? Shudding up "Welcome ladies and gentleman to Three Gay Men and a lost little Girl! Erm…." He laughs and shakes his head. "Kidding. That's on later tonight when all the little girls and boys are tucked away, safe and sound." He laughs again, only to the director's displeasure. The announcer winks at the director and continues rambling on.

"Yes, on tonight's episode, we have the charming young lady of R….well, we can't tell you that!" He chuckles and pats the blonde's shoulder. "So, tell us a bit about yourself!" He shoves the microphone in her face.

Throws a wrench from the audience. Sorry, reflex! Erm, Leash, stop! No more hints! Can't help it. I hate the monkey girl!

The blonde girl smiles, pushing the microphone away. "Well…I grew up in a small place in the country. My grandma and I-,"

"Tell me about your grandma! Is she hot?" George catcalls.

"Ew! Gross!" She wrinkles her nose.

The announcer takes the microphone back. "Now now, mystery date number 1, we can't ask such vulgar questions."

"I am not number 1! I am not urine!" George pouts and crosses his arms. AW! Kawaii! I wanna hug him! Ew….okay But he's sexy…purrs Erm…

The mystery man sighs. "Shut up, brat. I have better things to be doing than this."

George laughs. "Right. Then why are you here in the first place?"

The announcer waves his hands. "Hello boys! We have a cute-," winks at the director, who face/palms and turns away, "-girl over here who wants to ask you some questions. Kindly give her your attention."

George smiles and crosses his legs. "Go ahead, doll."

The girl opens her mouth to speak, but George interrupts. Again. "No, not you!" She blinks. "Excuse me?"

"Mystery date number 2. We haven't heard anything from you since we started!" George leans towards the wall and knocks. "You still alive over there?"

Fletcher opens his mouth to reply, but squeaks. Wrench-girl fills in the silence. "Now wait just a minute! I'm supposed to get the date here!" She stands and stomps her foot. I want brownies . Seriously? I said that already and I was denied. Now I. Deny. YOU! Sniffles. I'm sorry. Pokes Spazzes

George rolls his eyes. "Fine. But mystery date number 2, I'm chatting with you later." He winks and makes a 'caching' noise.

Wrench girl takes her seat and pulls out a handful of index cards. "Okay….So um, mystery date number 3, what is your worst habit?"

"That's lame. Next question."

The crazy scientist of an announcer sighs. "Now, now, answer her question."

"Smoking?"

"Oh gross. Why would you do that to yourself?" Wrench girl wrinkles her nose.

Mystery date 3 mutters. "You don't live with…." AH! No more hints!

"Next question. Mystery date number 1, what is your favorite food?"

"Cherries." POP!

"Hm….Okay." Wrench girl flips through her index cards. "If you were an animal, date number 2, what would you be?"

Fletcher thinks for a moment, then shrugs. "Um…" He squeaks.

"A mouse. You do a lot of squeaking date number 2." George laughs again. "I would call myself a rabbit, if you catch my drift." ICE CREAM! NOW! Bunny tracks, Capslock!Ali!

The third man rolls his eyes. "I'm having a cigarette." He lights one up against the director's orders.

The announcer chuckles at nothing in particular. "You sound like fun!"

Fletcher squeaks again. "A mouse?"

"Commercial break!" The director yells, eyes drawn in and mouth tight. The announcer hops off the stage with a grin. "Yes sir!"

"And I thought _you_ would be my biggest problem," the director says as he follows the announcer out of the studio.

"Nope. I'm behaving!" The announcer giggles. He giggles. Yep. Ner.

Mystery man finishes his cigarette just as his cell phone rings. "What?" He stands and walks to the back of the stage. "You set me up here. Well maybe I am enjoying myself. What do you have to say to that?" He holds his phone back as the person on the other end begins to wail. No more hints!

George reaches into his pocket and pulls out a random piece of candy and throws it over the wall towards the 'second mystery date'. "Want some candy?"

"Um…" Fletcher watches as it falls in his lap and squeaks a thank you. Help Leash Um…I have Draco's wand? --

"So what's your name?" George says, standing and stretching, rubbing his sore bum. "I've gotta know your name at least." 'Before I sleep with you….' He chuckles at his private thoughts, worrying Fletcher. Privates…. Giggles

"Fletcher." He squeaks.

"Fletcher?" George repeats it as he pulls out a piece of candy. Jelly beans! Ew….I just got ear wax! Ew… "How old are ya, Fletcher?"

"Um, 16."

George laughs, remembering his days as a 16 year-old. "How ya liking that candy, Fletcher?"

"Um, I haven't tried it yet." Fletcher squeaks AGAIN! as he toys with the wrapping.

"That's rude. Break a man's heart, Fletcher." George sobs. "I spent a lot of time making that candy. Wrapping it up."

Fletcher blushes and quickly opens the candy and pops it in his mouth. "Mm…" What strange things can we do to Fletcher? Hm…. Aw, poor Flecher! Ooo! I know! Whisper Geez….wow…you're teh ebil. Aren't you? I'm not!...Just perverted!

George waits for a reaction with a grin. Fletcher remains silent, kinda wanting more candy.

"So...Fletcher…"

"Could I have more?"

George chuckles. "Maybe later." The doors open and the director walks in storms in is more like it followed by a skipping star-struck announcer. Skipping? Yes dangit!

Mysterious date number 3 ends his call and takes his seat. Wrench girl enters from stage right…when did she leave? No body knows. Nobody _cares_. It's about George and Fletcher. But why…. Because! Fletcher fidgets around, trying to get comfortable, but finding it difficult. Hard! Yep!

The announcer smiles warmly. "Welcome back! Each of our mystery dates has been asked one random question. Let's see how they handle the emotional, personal, nitty-gritty subject matter!" Titty rhymes. I'm so freaking redundant it hurts Ner.

Wrench girl blinks a few times in surprise. She never really thought of questions _that_ personal. "Um…well…."

George saves the day. "Where's the strangest place you ever had sex?" He says with a grin.

Mystery man 3 shrugs. "Elevator."

Fletcher wriggles around. Something weird was happening. In his pants! No pants! 0.0 Indeed, his pants were strangely tight and his heart was pumping at a fast rate. But that orange haired god was…no…where….His eyes widen. He's sitting next to him! The man with beautiful hair and freckled skin whom he thought of as a god had the mouth of a sailor! What in the world!

George chuckles. "What about you, Fl…mouse?"

Fletcher squeaks and shakes his head, cheeks burning red with embarrassment. He's glowing! Like Daisuke! Ner?

"Sorry, what was that?" George asks, grinning, knowing that it must be awkward for the poor guy.

"Now wait just a moment!" Wrench girl yells. "That's not emotional! That's not even appropriate! I don't want to know where you had…I don't wanna know!" Throws a wrench Haha. They were confiscated from her. But…now I have them! Eep

George sighs. "Fine then. Take it away." He crosses his arms.

Wrench girl takes a breath and rifles through those index cards. "Um…Mystery date number 2, what's your favorite type of wrench?"

The announcer snorts. The mysterious third date rolls his eyes. George laughs. "What kind of question is that?"

"Who's supposed to be asking the questions here? Me! Who's supposed to be getting the date-"

"Me." George says with a smirk. "I'm trying very hard to get a date, thanks."

Fletcher fidgets around his attention and concentration totally on his pants and how to hide a bulge.

"WHAT?" Wrench girl jumps up. "Like I'd pick you! You're arrogant and rude and dirty minded too! Who would ever want to go out with you?" Leashy raises her hand Ugh…

George smirks and stands up, peeking around the division wall. "Would you?" AWW!! Poor Fletcher! Oops! Giggles

The director had left the room several minutes ago. The cameras were stopped and the audience was asked to leave, but several remained. The announcer remained on stage, watching the hilarity ensue. That's lame Yeah. Ner

Fletcher blushes crimson, pulling his legs up, shirt down to cover his lap. We'll just go with that… Penis! Yah! He had been out for a while now. He left that proverbial closet several months ago. Then why…. Again, take it up with the voices. Why?! Shrugs

Wrench girl pulls off her shoe and chucks it. "Oh my god!" She then storms off, shoulders squared.

Mystery man lights up another cigarette, wishing for a cold beer. He stands and pulls out his cell phone as he heads for the exit. "Hey Shui, want to meet me at the elevators?"

Noticing that his precious director had left, the announcer squeals. "Tatsumi-kun! Come back my love muffin!" He jumps off the stage and dashes to the exit. Nazi boobs! WTF? Sorry…? Ner!

George grins and takes a step forward. "Well, Fletcher? Are you going to leave a man hanging?" He tilts his head to the side with a small smile.

"I…I dunno what you did to me!" Fletcher squeaks.

"Aw…Fletcher, I had no idea you felt so strongly about me." He takes another step forward.

"I-I don't!" Fletcher yells, his ears burning red. 

"Ouch."

"Not like that…I mean, there was something in that candy and now…" His bravery falters. His mouth dries. It had to be the hair. The pretty red hair and freckles. I like the freckles I know…I know… Ron! My turn. WTF? I likey zee Ron? Phlemg? 'Zee'? Yes, I learn French!

"Oh, yeah," George chuckles and reaches into his pocket, pulling out the candy. "What color was the wrapper, Fletcher?"

"Um….Blue." Fletcher squeaks, pulling at his shirt, trying to keep himself covered. ITS NOT A LEMON! You just chased away all the readers. Ner! Oh…well? Ner

"Ah. So I thought." George nods. "My bad." He smiles and stuffs the candy away then checks his watch. "Oh, sorry, Fletcher, look at the time! I'm actually late for a date."

"Huh? What about…" My penis? Penis! Penis penis penis penis! I like zee Penis! Fletcher stutters and stops, looking down. "My problem?"

"That'll go away soon enough." George says, thinking just how cute Fletcher looked when he was all pathetic. Aw, he's not pathetic. He is. He's depressed, horny and George is leaving him. He's very pathetic.

"I want it to go away now!" Fletcher says. "Can't you make it go away? Now? Please?" He adds quickly.

George smirks. He likes to smirk! Um, yeah. "I don't have a miracle pill, Fletcher. You can jerk off in the bathroom or," He chuckles.

"Or?" Fletcher says, looking desperate.

George smirks and leans over to whisper in Fletcher's ear. "Sex."

Fletcher's eyes widen and he squeaks, nearly falling off of the stool. Cold metal stool. Ebil genius me! You, not me "You're really gay?"

"I could be," George says, looking down at Fletcher. Purrs Leash! I like zee lemonz! Not. A. Lemon! Aww… He chuckles lightly after a few moments. "You have a phone right?" 

Fletcher nods.

"Alrighty then. Give me your number, Fletcher and I'll give you a call." He said, handing Fletcher a pen and paper.

He nods again, speech obviously failing him. He scratches his number down and hands it back.

"See ya, Fletcher." He winks and pockets the paper and pen, heading off the stage. As the door closes behind George, he disapperates.

Blinking, Fletcher stands up, heading for the door, then pauses. "Wait…what's his name?"

Zee End.

I likey zee penis George/Fletcher…..why???


	2. Dating Game, edited

George and Fletcher…why?

Fletcher is just an innocent little boy. George…isn't. Somehow, by strange circumstances they both ended up on a dating game show. Who knew? Anyway, the two hotties…I mean, boys, have no idea they're to sit next to each other on stage. They have met, and this is how it went…

fades in

Fletcher sat in the green room, picking his nose…I mean, minding his own business. The food made him sick. The water made him sick. Everything about this godda-ng room made him sick. 'Why the heck am I here?'

"I'm not girly, darn it!!" Fletcher says aloud to no one in particular. The people in the corner giggle lightly, but continue talking about Fletcher's 'girly status' anyway.

He pouts a little. Stares around the room. And groans. 'This stinks.'

The door bursts open, light shines through and blinds everyone for a moment. Well, it blinds Fletcher. A good looking man with red hair steps through. He surveys the room, piercing through Fletcher momentarily. Fletcher feels stunned by this…god. Anyway, a God has appeared before Fletcher. His mouth drops and his throat dries. His pants…well, lets not go there. His heart races. If only he would speak….

George spies the snack bar and grins. "You happen to have any Canary Creams?" He says in a perfect English accent. Fletcher sighs. The accents always get to him.

Noticing the soft sigh, George narrows his eyes and takes a step towards the cute little blonde boy.

"Do you like…candy?" George pulls from his pockets, which are unusually deep, an assortment of treats, wrapped in colorful wrappers.

Fletcher closes his gaping mouth and nods, finding something to say, he mutters "What-what are Canary Creams?" He turns red and looks away.

George grins toothily. "Wanna find out?" Fletcher fish mouths a little then shakes his head.

"No? Are you sure? You'll be the life of the party." More grinning.

"Dates, get on set!" A voice over the P.A. system calls.

George crams the goodies back in his pocket. Abnormally large pockets. What the heck is he hiding in there anyway? "Maybe later?" He asks, a small glint in his eye.

Fletcher manages a small smile before heading out the door.

fades out

The stage is dark. The stool is cold and metal and very, very uncomfortable.

"Hey," A voice says in the darkness, just as the man by the camera begins his countdown. "Why the hell are these bloody chairs so uncomfortable? Couldn't you sods get nice ones?"

Fletcher squeaks, but can't help agree. "Um….yeah."

Finding support, George continues on his rant. "They're cold and hard and if I have to spend a bleeding hour here, I want my bum to be comfy!" He says loudly. "I mean, aren't you blokes' rich or what?" He scoffs.

"Well…um…" Fletcher begins to feel he's supporting a lunatic.

The man next to the camera rolls his eyes. "Gentlemen, please. Can I start the film? We're wasting money." George clears his throat and Fletcher looks to the ground. A lighter is struck and smoke fills the small area.

The man groans. "Sir, you can't smoke while you're on stage."

The third man sighs, and puts out the cigarette, mumbling under his breath. "Damn brat. Stupid bastard. I'm having it when we get back to the green room, punk."

George grins. "Having what?"

The man stomps his foot. "Gentleman!"

The third man chuckles softly. Fletcher wants out. Like now.

The lights come on. Fletcher blinks as spots appear before his eyes. George smiles sweetly, waving at random members of the audience. A few of the girls swoon, desperate that he doesn't get chosen by the wrench wielding wench…

The mysterious third man glares. He glares a lot. Get used to it.

Glaring ensues as the announcer, a crazy mechanic bent on making a sex change potion, charges the stage. He flashes a smile and winks at the wrench wielding….girl. "Welcome ladies and gentleman to Three Gay Men and a lost little Girl! Erm…." He laughs and shakes his head. "Kidding. That's on later tonight when all the little girls and boys are tucked away, safe and sound." He laughs again, only to the director's displeasure. The announcer winks at the director and continues rambling on.

"Yes, on tonight's episode, we have the charming young lady of R….well, we can't tell you that!" He chuckles and pats the blonde's shoulder. "So, tell us a bit about yourself!" He shoves the microphone in her face.

The blonde girl smiles and pushes the microphone away. "Well…I grew up in a small place in the country. My grandma and I-,"

"Tell me about your grandma! Is she hot?" George catcalls.

"Ew! Gross!" She wrinkles her nose.

The announcer takes the microphone back. "Now, now, mystery date number 1, we can't ask such vulgar questions."

"I am not number 1! I am not urine!" George pouts and crosses his arms.

The mystery man sighs. "Shut up, brat. I have better things to be doing than this."

George laughs. "Right. Then why are you here in the first place?"

The announcer waves his hands. "Hello boys! We have a cute-," winks at the director, who face/palms and turns away, "-girl over here who wants to ask you some questions. Kindly give her your attention."

George smiles and crosses his legs. "Go ahead, doll."

The girl opens her mouth to speak, but George interrupts. Again. "No, not you!" She blinks. "Excuse me?"

"Mystery date number 2. We haven't heard anything from you since we started!" George leans towards the wall and knocks. "You still alive over there?"

Fletcher opens his mouth to reply, but squeaks. Wrench-girl fills in the silence. "Now wait just a minute! I'm supposed to get the date here!" She stands and stomps her foot.

George rolls his eyes. "Fine. But mystery date number 2, I'm chatting with you later." He winks and makes a 'caching' noise.

Wrench girl takes her seat and pulls out a handful of index cards. "Okay….So um, mystery date number 3, what is your worst habit?"

"That's lame. Next question."

The crazy scientist of an announcer sighs. "Now, now, answer her question."

"Smoking?"

"Oh gross. Why would you do that to yourself?" Wrench girl wrinkles her nose.

Mystery date 3 mutters. "You don't live with…."

"Next question. Mystery date number 1, what is your favorite food?"

"Cherries."

"Hm….Okay." Wrench girl flips through her index cards. "If you were an animal, date number 2, what would you be?"

Fletcher thinks for a moment, then shrugs. "Um…" He squeaks.

"A mouse. You do a lot of squeaking date number 2." George laughs again. "I would call myself a rabbit, if you catch my drift."

The third man rolls his eyes. "I'm having a cigarette." He lights one up against the director's orders.

The announcer chuckles at nothing in particular. "You sound like fun!"

Fletcher squeaks again. "A mouse?"

"Commercial break!" The director yells, eyes drawn in and mouth tight. The announcer hops off the stage with a grin. "Yes sir!"

"And I thought _you_ would be my biggest problem," the director says as he follows the announcer out of the studio.

"Nope. I'm behaving!" The announcer giggles.

Mystery man finishes his cigarette just as his cell phone rings. "What?" He stands and walks to the back of the stage. "You set me up here. Well maybe I am enjoying myself. What do you have to say to that?" He holds his phone back as the person on the other end begins to wail.

George reaches into his pocket and pulls out a random piece of candy and throws it over the wall towards the 'second mystery date'. "Want some candy?"

"Um…" Fletcher watches as it falls in his lap and squeaks a thank you.

"So what's your name?" George says, standing and stretching, rubbing his sore bum. "I've gotta know your name at least." 'Before I sleep with you….' He chuckles at his private thoughts, worrying Fletcher.

"Fletcher." He squeaks.

"Fletcher?" George repeats it as he pulls out a piece of candy. "How old are ya, Fletcher?"

"Um, 16."

George laughs, remembering his days as a 16 year-old. "How ya liking that candy, Fletcher?"

"Um, I haven't tried it yet." Fletcher squeaks as he toys with the wrapping.

"That's rude. Break a man's heart, Fletcher." George sobs. "I spent a lot of time making that candy. Wrapping it up."

Fletcher blushes and quickly opens the candy and pops it in his mouth. "Mm…"

George waits for a reaction with a grin. Fletcher remains silent, kinda wanting more candy.

"So...Fletcher…"

"Could I have more?"

George chuckles. "Maybe later." The doors open and the director walks in, storms in is more like it, followed by a skipping star-struck announcer.

Mysterious date number 3 ends his call and takes his seat. Wrench girl enters from stage right…when did she leave? No body knows. Fletcher fidgets around, trying to get comfortable, but finding it difficult.

The announcer smiles warmly. "Welcome back! Each of our mystery dates has been asked one random question. Let's see how they handle the emotional, personal, nitty-gritty subject matter!"

Wrench girl blinks a few times in surprise. She never really thought of questions _that_ personal. "Um…well…."

George saves the day. "Where's the strangest place you ever had sex?" He says with a grin.

Mystery man 3 shrugs. "Elevator."

Fletcher wriggles around. Something weird was happening. Indeed, his pants were strangely tight and his heart was pumping at a fast rate. But that orange haired god was…no…where….His eyes widen. He's sitting next to him! The man with beautiful hair and freckled skin whom he thought of as a god had the mouth of a sailor! What in the world!

George chuckles. "What about you, Fl…mouse?"

Fletcher squeaks and shakes his head, cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, what was that?" George asks, grinning, knowing that it must be awkward for the poor guy.

"Now wait just a moment!" Wrench girl yells. "That's not emotional! That's not even appropriate! I don't want to know where you had…I don't wanna know!"

George sighs. "Fine then. Take it away." He crosses his arms.

Wrench girl takes a breath and rifles through those index cards. "Um…Mystery date number 2, what's your favorite type of wrench?"

The announcer snorts. The mysterious third date rolls his eyes. George laughs. "What kind of question is that?"

"Who's supposed to be asking the questions here? Me! Who's supposed to be getting the date-"

"Me." George says with a smirk. "I'm trying very hard to get a date, thanks."

Fletcher fidgets around his attention and concentration totally on his pants and how to hide a bulge.

"WHAT?" Wrench girl jumps up. "Like I'd pick you! You're arrogant and rude and dirty minded too! Who would ever want to go out with you?"

George smirks and stands up, peeking around the division wall. "Would you?"

The director had left the room several minutes ago. The cameras were stopped and the audience was asked to leave, but several remained. The announcer remained on stage, watching the hilarity ensue.

Fletcher blushes crimson, pulling his legs up, shirt down to cover his lap. He had been out for a while now. He left that proverbial closet several months ago.

Wrench girl pulls off her shoe and chucks it. "Oh my god!" She then storms off, shoulders squared.

Mystery man lights up another cigarette, wishing for a cold beer. He stands and pulls out his cell phone as he heads for the exit. "Hey Shui, want to meet me at the elevators?"

Noticing that his precious director had left, the announcer squeals. "Tatsumi-kun! Come back my love muffin!" He jumps off the stage and dashes to the exit.

George grins and takes a step forward. "Well, Fletcher? Are you going to leave a man hanging?" He tilts his head to the side with a small smile.

"I…I dunno what you did to me!" Fletcher squeaks.

"Aw…Fletcher, I had no idea you felt so strongly about me." He takes another step forward.

"I-I don't!" Fletcher yells, his ears burning red. 

"Ouch."

"Not like that…I mean, there was something in that candy and now…" His bravery falters. His mouth dries. It had to be the hair. The pretty red hair and freckles.

"Oh, yeah," George chuckles and reaches into his pocket, pulling out the candy. "What color was the wrapper, Fletcher?"

"Um….Blue." Fletcher squeaks, pulling at his shirt, trying to keep himself covered.

"Ah. So I thought." George nods. "My bad." He smiles and stuffs the candy away then checks his watch. "Oh, sorry, Fletcher, look at the time! I'm actually late for a date."

"Huh? What about…" Fletcher stutters and stops, looking down. "My problem?"

"That'll go away soon enough." George says, thinking just how cute Fletcher looked when he was all pathetic.

"I want it to go away now!" Fletcher says. "Can't you make it go away? Now? Please?" He adds quickly.

George smirks. "I don't have a miracle pill, Fletcher. You can jerk off in the bathroom or," He chuckles.

"Or?" Fletcher says, looking desperate.

George smirks and leans over to whisper in Fletcher's ear. "Sex."

Fletcher's eyes widen and he squeaks, nearly falling off of the stool. Cold metal stool. "You're really gay?"

"I could be," George says, looking down at Fletcher. He chuckles lightly after a few moments. "You have a phone right?" 

Fletcher nods.

"Alrighty then. Give me your number, Fletcher and I'll give you a call." He said, handing Fletcher a pen and paper.

He nods again, speech obviously failing him. He scratches his number down and hands it back.

"See ya, Fletcher." He winks and pockets the paper and pen, heading off the stage. As the door closes behind George, he disapperates.

Blinking, Fletcher stands up, heading for the door, then pauses. "Wait…what's his name?"

Zee End.


	3. Phone Call

Part Two of the Worst Anime Cross-Over Plus Harry Potter George Weasley.

George and Fletcher: The Phone Call….I'm scared As you should be….wait, you're the one dissecting a jelly bean! Ewww!

George dug through his dirty laundry, checking pockets and sorting, or sorting to a man's standards. Which means he had piles labeled 'kind of dirty' 'grimy dirty' and 'I don't want to know dirty'. The last pile was his favorite. Oh gall! Gall? I'm a goody too-shoes who really doesn't swear that much? scratches face and looks away As he finished up his pocket search, several wrappers fell out along with a pen and crumpled piece of paper. Curious, holy wow, this is actually becoming a paragraph! we have a real paragraph? Not quite… Aw… Getting there! George picked it up and laid it flat.

"Huh? Which random night was this?" He studied the name for a moment, tilting his head to the side, _'Fletcher'_. Awwwwww! That's so cute! It's in his nature to be cute…then ruin it. I still love zee George

Fred could be in here! He could be in here! W00t!

"Why does that sound familiar?" Checking the pants to make sure they were his and not his twin's, George scrunched his nose. "Oi! Fred!" Fredrika and Georgina! With a penis. With no boobs…

Fred stomped up the stairs, carrying his own laundry basket. He had a similar method of sorting clothes, but only brought 'grimy' and 'I don't want to know' with him. "What?"

George held out the strange number. "This yours?"

Fred snatched it, looking at the number for a moment. "Sorry, that's a bloke's name." He handed it back with a shrug. Fred isn't gay but George is…apparently George is just bi… nods Ah.

George glanced at it again. "When was the last time I wore these jeans?" He thought out loud. They wear jeans? They do in my mind. Where did they get the material from? Um…the voices in my head made them? Again with those dang voices…ner!

"What kind of candy wrapper is that?" Fred said, noticing the other side was blue.

George blinked, remembering the blonde haired boy. "Oh yeah!" Viagra!!! Heeheeehee! …Penis!... "It was the erection stuff…I wore these to that muggle game show."

Fred chuckled, shaking his head. "You gave some poor lad an erection pill, got his number, and then forgot to call him!"

"Yeah, that's about right." George nodded. "You think he'd slam the phone down if I tried calling him?"

Fred snorted, dumping his laundry on the ground. "Yeah." Dump. Eww! Leashy…. Penis. That's my answer for everything.

George shrugged. "I'll try anyway. Who can deny our cuteness?" Zee cuteness! No comment. He left his laundry and hopped down the stairs. Yes, he hops. Like a bunny rabbit! Reaching the living room, he pulled out the phone from the cupboard. It's an old rotary thing that they keep hidden from their wizardy friends. Wizard friends! Haha! It was a 'gift' from their muggle-obsessed dada. Yep. Dada I'm obsessed with muggles too!

George spins the numbers, dialing up Fletcher.

"What?" A voice says much older than the one George remembered. Pick a tense and stick to it! Ner! …sorry…

George grinned. So Fletcher had a bit of a sleep over…Huh? George thinks Fletcher had a one night stand…or a live in boyfriend Ooooh. Yesh. Funneh.

"Hey sexy voice, is Fletcher in?" Double meanings!! Innuendo! I love George. Penis!!

The voice on the other line coughed and yelled. "Excuse me? I won't let you speak to my brother without a name, you creepy prick."

"Oh. Brother. I see…" George said, unsure what to say. Disappointed. Ehh…

"I need that name." There's an edge to the voice now.

"George." Georgina with no boobs.

There's shouting in the back ground. George could hear Fletcher's reply.

"No need to yell, Russell." He picked up the phone and answered, a smile in his voice. "Hello?" Computer is male.

"Heeeey, Fletcher. How are you, Fletcher?" George said, leaning against the counter.

"Um..." The voice rung a bell, but at the moment, Fletcher couldn't place it. "I'm not sure who this is…"

"Aw, break a man's heart-," George said, hoping Fletcher would catch the hint.

Fletcher jumped and squeaked, turning red. "You're the guy from the game show!"

George chuckled. "You can call me George."

Fletcher nodded, squeaking a bit. "So…um…" He gulped and sat on the edge of a chair, his legs jittery. "You're not going to send me more candy, are you?" Penis! Hard!

George shook his head, a grin on his face. "Nah, not this time, Fletcher. I was thinking of a date this time."

Silence.

More silence. Crickets. Fletcher is in shock. And my lizard forgot to eat his dinner. It's were the crickets came from.

George cleared his throat. "Is that a no? Or did I break the phone again?"

Fletcher squeaked out an answer. "No."

"No? Ouch. Do you like teasing me, Fletcher?" George said, still grinning. He has a pretty smile. …

"What?" Fletcher blinked. "Ah! No! I didn't mean it that way. I meant you didn't break the phone." His cheeks burned red, his ears pink.

"So, what is the answer then, Fletcher?" George asked, enjoying torturing the poor boy. Lad….haha Fred has an Irish accent now.

Fletcher squeaked. Like always "Uh…yeah."

"Are you just giving in? You really know how to pull at a man's heartstrings, Fletcher." George said, laying the guilt on thick.

"No! It's a yes! I want to go!" Fletcher cried. "Erm…"

A voice in the background hollered. "Go where? Fletcher, is that prick your _boyfriend_?" Russell likes to call him a prick. Nods. That's my Russell! Russell fans attack Ali EEP!

"No! It's only a date!" Fletcher cried embarrassed. He cries a lot too. I'm tired of squeaks.

"Aw, Fletcher. What if it turns into more?" George said, holding back laughter quite well.

Fletcher squeaked. Despite Ali being tired of him squeaking. "I dunno…"

George finally let out a laugh. "I'll pick you up tomorrow around seven."

"O…k…." Fletcher said his heart skipping. George and his take charge attitude. folds hands together, moving them together then apart. Man Orgy! Man orgy! OMG!

"Bye, Fletcher."

"B-bye, George."

Silence, then Fletcher received the dial tone. He set the receiver down, still blushing.

"What the hell!" Russell shouted, standing there the whole time. "He called me sexy! That prick can't be trusted!"

Fletcher shook his head. "It's not like we're serious, Russell. I've only met him once. Just…Just a d-date." He sounded as though he's trying to convince himself. Neee-aaarrr. My brain just died. Seriously. I felt it go 'moosh'. Naughty places! We need to think of a date.

Tomorrow comes quicker than Fletcher anticipated. Switching tenses yet again… Shame on you. :P He spent the majority of his time convincing Russell that nothing was going to happen and that if George did try 'something', he would leave. How can you resist George, honestly? Fletcher can't! But that's just what he told Russell. If George were to, let's say, hold his hand or even kiss him, Fletcher wouldn't mind. Ha. He wouldn't be able to resist!

The rest of his time till seven was spent running around the house, trying to find something to wear, whether he should eat or not, and if he should leave his favorite hat at home. Aw! He should take it! Giggles.

George rolled out of bed around 11 o'clock. Fred thumped on the door once and shouted.

"Hey lazy arse. Don't you have a date tonight?"

George grumbled. "Five more minutes!"

"That only works on cute girls and little kids. Get up!" Fred stomped down the stairs to the kitchen. I likey zee Fred. You 'likey' everybody.

George sighed and stretched, scratching his stomach. He wandered over to his wardrobe and pulled out clothes. Random pieces of junk fell to the floor such as candy, Where does he get the time to make so dang much of that stuff? a frog, a rubber chicken, Why not ducky? Cuz I said so? dirty socks, underwear, and a padded bra. Why does he have a padded bra? Either his secret life as Georgina, or, a one-night stand. Aw, that would be sad. It happened a while ago. Oh. I think it's his.

We're on to five pages and no date yet!! WTH?

George shoved on a pair of jeans, a white T, and a bright Hawaiian over-shirt that he left unbuttoned. He should have no shirt on underneath. Stupid male computer. He hopped down the stairs, two at a time and walked into the kitchen. "Maid! Fry me up some eggs!"

Fred threw a towel at George's head. "Next time I'll throw a knife!" He says, buttering toast. What kind of knife? It's Fred. I'm surprised the towel didn't hurt. "Make your own eggs, git."

George laughed and toasted some bread.

"So, what are you doing tonight anyway?" Fred asked, taking a bite.

George shrugged. "No idea."

Fred laughed, spitting crumbs everywhere. Ew. Nasty. I know you're momma taught you better than that. Still…It's Fred.

"I'll think of something."

Later that night, ten minutes past seven.

Fletcher fidgeted on the edge of the couch, glancing at the clock above the fire place. He pulled at the flaps of his hat. Aw! I love that hat! Me too! Where was he?

Russell came in and checked the clock, crossing his arms. "The prick's late. You're not going."

Fletcher opened his mouth to protest when the door bell rang. "It's him!"

Russell narrowed his eyes and went to the door.

"It's the police! Open up."

Russell paused and glanced over at Fletcher, who remained silent.

"I'm kidding!" George said with a laugh.

Fletcher jumped up and flew to the door, wrenching it open, blushing but smiling. Russell crossed his arms, unimpressed. Man, Russell is a prick! Come on, it's his little brother. No one is going to be good enough for Fletcher.

"Miss me much, Fletcher?" George said with a grin. Glancing over at Russell, he noted that the older brother looked like he would be trouble.

Fletcher blushed and looked away. He squeaked something, but it sounded neither like a yes nor a no.

George chuckled. "You must be the older brother I spoke to on the phone yesterday. I'm George." Gina. He held out his hand.

Russell eyed him a moment, glancing at Fletcher, who watched while biting his lip nervously. Snorting, Russell took George's hand and shook it firmly.

George returned the hard hand shake then took his hand back and smiled at Fletcher. "Ready?"

"When can I expect him home?" Russell interrupted.

"Home?" George asked, tilting his head. "Who said anything about-," Seeing the serious look on Russell's face, and the worry on Fletcher's, he stopped himself. "Joking. Just joking. He'll be home before…midnight?"

"Before? That means none of this 5 minute late crap." Russell said with his arms crossed.

"Oh in that case, around midnight," George said with a sly grin.

Russell frowned, still unimpressed.

Fletcher squeaked. "He's kidding, Russell. Let's go." He grabbed a jacket and ran out the door. Fletcher runs funny. I think it's the hat. I have Russell on the brain. Ner.

George laughed and followed him down the trail. Russell slammed the door shut and collapsed in a chair, scratching his head. _This is going to be a long night._

They started down the sidewalk. Fletcher looked every which way, except at George. George stuffed his hands in his pockets.I want a snack. BROWNIES! Yay!

"Um," Fletcher squeaked.

George looked over at him. "Yes, Fletcher?" Peek-a-boob. 0.0 Yay for VH1 eye candy! Not a lesbian. You keep saying that… Penis! Penis makes it all better.

"W-where are we going?"

George thought a moment. What was it that Fred called it? "The movies."

Fletcher nodded then sighed. If they were in a dark theatre, George couldn't see him blush. At the same time, no one would notice if George 'tried something'. He wouldn't…would he? He would. Yep. Poor unsuspecting Fletcher.

They reached the theatre, where George paid for two tickets, never consulting Fletcher about which movie to watch. He handed both slips of paper to Fletcher and walked toward the concession stand. Fletcher hurried behind him.

"What do you want to eat?" George asked, leaving out 'besides me'.

"Um…" Fletcher looked at all the candy, the popcorn machine and the soda fountain, but all he could think of was the last time George offered him candy. That incident ended badly. "I'm-I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Fletcher? I can buy anything you like," George said rather sweetly.

Fletcher squeaked a bit, causing George to giggle. He giggles now too. "Aw, Fletcher, I love it when you squeak!" He wrapped his arms around Fletcher's shoulders and squeezed him tight.

Fletcher turned red. The girl tending to them piped up, pointing to the menu.

"Um, excuse me. We have special combo meals. If you order them, it's a bit cheaper," she said with a smile.

George smiled back. "Thanks miss pink hair!" He released Fletcher and batted his eyes. "So honey buns, what do you want?"

Fletcher's mouth opened and closed several times, his brain unable to process what George was doing. The pet names, the hug that nearly suffocated him and now the googly eyes were driving him mad. "Erm…"

George smiled. "Anything at all, doll!" He stole Fletcher's hat and placed it on his own head. I'd like a lollipop please! George called Fletcher doll…hehehee

"D-did you just call me doll?" Fletcher asked his ears burning red.

A tall man walked over next to Himeno and smiled. "Do you need any help? I know the first day can be rough."

She shook her head. "Nope. These two are still deciding what they want. Thanks, Goh." Yeah, but they are holding up the line.

George nodded, grinning. "Now, if you don't choose, you'll have to live with the candy I brought." He winked. "I know how much you love my candy."

Fletcher nearly choked on air. "No! No! I'll take a popcorn and soda! No candy! Please, no candy!"

Goh and Himeno watched silently as George flirted shamelessly with Fletcher. They weren't sure what to say, or if they should say anything at all. Himeno felt sorry for the blond and Goh wanted to disappear.

George put his arm around Fletcher's waist and pulled him close. "Now why didn't you say that the first time, silly little goose?" Looking at Himeno, he said, "We'll take one large popcorn and a large soda." He winked at Fletcher. "Anything else, pudding pop?"

"E-extra butter." Fletcher said, avoiding George's gaze. George was no longer a god to him. He was a devil, a trickster, anything but the god he had met two months ago. EW! George wore those pants two months ago and they weren't washed yet?! I'm surprised they didn't start walking around by themselves.

The concession stand worker prepared their order and George paid; he even carried the popcorn and soda. They walked over to the ticket-taker where George nearly revealed his movie-going virginity.

"Excuse me sir, I need to see your ticket." The ticket taker said, looking at George suspiciously.

Fletcher saved the day though, remembering he had both tickets. "Sorry, I have them." He gave them to the ticket taker who pointed them to the correct theatre. "Thanks!" He joined George and headed into the theatre.

Fletcher led them up the stairs to an empty aisle of seats. It just so happened to be the last row.

George set the drink down and stuffed two straws in the lid, resting the popcorn in Fletcher's lap. There should only be one straw. Then they would have to share! Oh…darn. . 

Just as it was becoming awkward, a rowdy couple entered the row in front of them. A tall man carried two drinks and a short boy, wearing a hat and long coat, brought the popcorn.

"Ritsuka-love, shall we sit here?" Asked the tall sandy-haired man.

"Stop saying that! Just sit!" The boy called Ritsuka shouted. He flopped down in a seat, sending popcorn everywhere.

George leaned forward, his face in between the couple. "Shh!" He said, pressing his finger to his lips. "We're in a movie theatre." Mmmm…George's lips. …ew...

Ritsuka frowned. "Talk to Soubi, he's the one doing it!"

Soubi smiled. "If you want me to be quit, order me to. Say 'Be quite.'"

George's eyes widen. "S&M, eh?" He shrugged and smiled. "Whatever floats the boat, as I always say."

Ritsuka blushed scarlet and didn't speak again. Soubi laughed lightly, wrapping an arm around Ritsuka's shoulders. Biznatch. Computer's male.

Fletcher's been out for a bit. He's probably scared. Nah, he's picking his nose.

Fletcher looked around the room, trying to figure out how he got in this situation. He was sitting here with this god-turned-demon-ish person who was just talking about S&M with random people. He sighed and closed his eyes.

George glanced over at Fletcher; Soubi had just given him a great idea. He lifted the arm rest in between him and Fletcher and curled up in his own seat, resting his head on Fletcher's shoulder.

Fletcher sat straight, surprised at this. "What are you doing!?" He squeaks loudly.

Two faces appeared above the seats in front of them. Soubi nodded knowingly. Yeah, he knows George is trying to get in Fletcher's pants! Pedophile see, pedophile do. Ritsuka tilted his head to the side sympathetically, feeling bad for Fletcher.

Soubi leaned toward Ritsuka, his lips brushing against Ritsuka's ear. "I love you."

Ritsuka jumped back. "Ugh! Stop!" He yelled, turning around and crossing his arms, moping. "I'm not talking to you for the rest of the movie."

Soubi sat down and patted Ritsuka's leg. "As you wish."

"Aww, how cute!" George said with a smile.

Fletcher looked shocked and tried to ignore the couple ahead of them. The previews start, finally giving Fletcher something to look at. Although, having George curled up next to him was quite distracting.

"Could you um…not…do that?" Fletcher said, looking down at George from the corner of his eye.

"Do what?" George asked, clinging to Fletcher's arm. He glanced down and his lips formed an 'O'. "That?" He let go and sat in his own seat, beginning to pout.

TEN PAGES! Ten pages of the worst cross-over ever! Yay! I like it. Appaulds.

George, determined to stay close to Fletcher, reached for a handful of popcorn. The popcorn just so happens to be in Fletcher's lap. Pretending not to pay attention, George misses the popcorn and cough gag omg dies Penis! ...oh wait. It's Fletcher's penis… grabs Fletcher's crotch.

Eyes wide, Fletcher screamed. "Oh my god, what the hell!" The popcorn was sent sailing over the row in front, landing on Ritsuka's head.

Soubi laughed, taking a piece of popcorn from Ritsuka's lap and popping into his mouth. Ritsuka threw the bucket off his hat and stood up to brush the rest off.

"Aw, I was eating that, Ritsuka-love."

Ritsuka glared and threw himself in the seat, pissed.

Several people hissed, a few verbally asking Fletcher to be quite. He turned red and sunk into his seat. The beginning of the movie was totally and completely ruined now.

After several attempts at cuddling throughout the movie, George finally managed to get his arm around Fletcher's shoulders without Fletcher complaining. It was actually pretty nice.

Out of nowhere, George cried. "Oh my gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawd! Bumblebee noooo!!" I cried when Bumblebee got hurt too. I cried the first time. Second time, I yelled 'Don't do it! You jerkface!' I liked the Pontiac.

Ritsuka, Soubi, and Fletcher all turned to stare. Soubi shook his head and sat back down, pulling on Ritsuka's arm to make him sit as well.

Fletcher smiled and pulled the hat over George's eyes. "When it gets scary, just cover your eyes with my hat." See, Fletcher's cute! Kawaii! …Fred on the brain.

George smiled back, pulling the hat off his eyes. "I'll remember that. Thanks, Fletcher."

The movie ends!

George followed Soubi and Ritsuka out, Fletcher trailed behind George. Soubi stopped at the exit, smiling at George.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Soubi said with a smile, attempting to wrap his arm around Ritsuka's waist. Ritsuka pulled away, but Soubi tried again and again, till Ritsuka gave in.

George nodded. "Yes, it was." He said, placing a hand on the small of Fletcher's back to get him to move along. They're doing it behind the trees! pulls out a camera. Who?? The fish… Aw…puts camera away

Fletcher squeaked.

"Soubi, let's go!" Ritsuka demanded, storming through the exit.

"As you wish." Soubi said with a smile, following Ritsuka.

George and Fletcher left as well. Somewhere along the way to Fletcher's, George's hand had linked with Fletcher's. As they walked along the trail, this finally dawned on Fletcher. He blushed and blinked, wondering if this was okay. _It is our first date…it's not like we're kissing or anything…but…is it…right?_

As they reached the front door, George glanced down, still wearing that green hat, and noticed how uneasy Fletcher seemed.

Fletcher gazed at the ground, Why is the bed shaking? Draco and Harry are under it. … Camera!! I like Draco's wand. Hey! This is supposed to be the semi-serious part! Unless it's a lemon, it's not going to be serious. A serious George lemon? Is that possible? I don't think so. not sure what to do with himself. Were they supposed to kiss? Just a goodbye…aw, but that seemed disappointing.

George stood in front of Fletcher, squeezing his hand as his free one reached up and took off the hat, placing back on Fletcher. Leaning in, he spoke softly. "It looks better on you." His lips brushed against Fletcher's lips, kissing him lightly then he pulled away.

Fletcher's cheeks turned bright red and he squeaked a little. The kiss was over way too soon…

"I'll call you sooner this time. Bye Fletcher." He smiled and walked down the trail, disappearing behind a tree.

Fletcher blinked. "Huh? Where'd he go so fast?" Suddenly, the trail is washed in light.

Russell cleared his throat. "Did you have fun?" He stepped out of the way to let Fletcher in.

Fletcher merely nodded. He dropped his coat and hat on the couch, wandering off to his room.

Russell sighed and glanced over at the clock. 11:32; the prick had him home before midnight.

Holy cow pie. 11 pages. Mmmm, pie. Pie!


	4. Phone Call, edited

Part Two of the Worst Anime Cross-Over Plus Harry Potter George Weasley.

George and Fletcher: The Phone Call

George dug through his dirty laundry, checking pockets and sorting, or sorting to a man's standards. Which means he had piles labeled 'kind of dirty' 'grimy dirty' and 'I don't want to know dirty'. The last pile was his favorite. As he finished up his pocket search, several wrappers fell out along with a pen and crumpled piece of paper. Curious, George picked it up and laid it flat.

"Huh? Which random night was this?" He studied the name for a moment, tilting his head to the side, _'Fletcher'_.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Checking the pants to make sure they were his and not his twin's, George scrunched his nose. "Oi! Fred!"

Fred stomped up the stairs, carrying his own laundry basket. He had a similar method of sorting clothes, but only brought 'grimy' and 'I don't want to know' with him. "What?"

George held out the strange number. "This yours?"

Fred snatched it, looking at the number for a moment. "Sorry, that's a bloke's name." He handed it back with a shrug.

George glanced at it again. "When was the last time I wore these jeans?" He thought out loud.

"What kind of candy wrapper is that?" Fred said, noticing the other side was blue.

George blinked, remembering the blonde haired boy. "Oh yeah! It was the erection stuff…I wore these to that muggle game show."

Fred chuckled, shaking his head. "You gave some poor lad an erection pill, got his number, and then forgot to call him!"

"Yeah, that's about right." George nodded. "You think he'd slam the phone down if I tried calling him?"

Fred snorted, dumping his laundry on the ground. "Yeah."

George shrugged. "I'll try anyway. Who can deny our cuteness?" He left his laundry and hopped down the stairs. Reaching the living room, he pulled out the phone from the cupboard. It's an old rotary thing that they keep hidden from their wizardy friends.

George spins the numbers, dialing up Fletcher.

"What?" A voice says much older than the one George remembered.

George grinned. So Fletcher had a bit of a sleep over…

"Hey sexy voice, is Fletcher in?"

The voice on the other line coughed and yelled. "Excuse me? I won't let you speak to my brother without a name, you creepy prick."

"Oh. Brother. I see…" George said, unsure what to say.

"I need that name." There's an edge to the voice now.

"George."

There's shouting in the back ground. George could hear Fletcher's reply.

"No need to yell, Russell." He picked up the phone and answered with a smile in his voice. "Hello?"

"Heeeey, Fletcher. How are you, Fletcher?" George said, leaning against the counter.

"Um..." The voice rung a bell, but at the moment, Fletcher couldn't place it. "I'm not sure who this is…"

"Aw, break a man's heart-," George said, hoping Fletcher would catch the hint.

Fletcher jumped and squeaked, turning red. "You're the guy from the game show!"

George chuckled. "You can call me George."

Fletcher nodded, squeaking a bit. "So…um…" He gulped and sat on the edge of a chair, his legs jittery. "You're not going to send me more candy, are you?"

George shook his head, a grin on his face. "Nah, not this time, Fletcher. I was thinking of a date this time."

Silence.

More silence.

George cleared his throat. "Is that a no? Or did I break the phone again?"

Fletcher squeaked out an answer. "No."

"No? Ouch. Do you like teasing me, Fletcher?" George said, still grinning.

"What?" Fletcher blinked. "Ah! No! I didn't mean it that way. I meant you didn't break the phone." His cheeks burned red, his ears pink.

"So, what is the answer then, Fletcher?" George asked, enjoying torturing the poor boy.

Fletcher squeaked. "Uh…yeah."

"Are you just giving in? You really know how to pull at a man's heartstrings, Fletcher." George said, laying the guilt on thick.

"No! It's a yes! I want to go!" Fletcher cried. "Erm…"

A voice in the background hollered. "Go where? Fletcher, is that prick your _boyfriend_?"

"No! It's only a date!" Fletcher cried embarrassed.

"Aw, Fletcher. What if it turns into more?" George said, holding back laughter quite well.

Fletcher squeaked. "I dunno…"

George finally let out a laugh. "I'll pick you up tomorrow around seven."

"O…k…." Fletcher said his heart skipping.

"Bye, Fletcher."

"B-bye, George."

Silence, then Fletcher received the dial tone. He set the receiver down, still blushing.

"What the hell!" Russell shouted, standing there the whole time. "He called me sexy! That prick can't be trusted!"

Fletcher shook his head. "It's not like we're serious, Russell. I've only met him once. Just…Just a d-date." He sounded as though he's trying to convince himself.

Tomorrow comes quicker than Fletcher anticipated. He spent the majority of his time convincing Russell that nothing was going to happen and that if George did try 'something', he would leave. But that's just what he told Russell. If George were to, let's say, hold his hand or even kiss him, Fletcher wouldn't mind.

The rest of his time till seven was spent running around the house, trying to find something to wear, whether he should eat or not, and if he should leave his favorite hat at home.

George rolled out of bed around 11 o'clock. Fred thumped on the door once and shouted.

"Hey lazy arse. Don't you have a date tonight?"

George grumbled. "Five more minutes!"

"That only works on cute girls and little kids. Get up!" Fred stomped down the stairs to the kitchen.

George sighed and stretched, scratching his stomach. He wandered over to his wardrobe and pulled out clothes. Random pieces of junk fell to the floor such as candy, a frog, a rubber chicken, dirty socks, underwear, and a padded bra.

George shoved on a pair of jeans, a white T, and a bright Hawaiian over-shirt that he left unbuttoned. He hopped down the stairs, two at a time and walked into the kitchen. "Maid! Fry me up some eggs!"

Fred threw a towel at George's head. "Next time I'll throw a knife!" He sayed, buttering toast. "Make your own eggs, git."

George laughed and toasted some bread.

"So, what are you doing tonight anyway?" Fred asked, taking a bite.

George shrugged. "No idea."

Fred laughed, spitting crumbs everywhere.

"I'll think of something."

Later that night, ten minutes past seven.

Fletcher fidgeted on the edge of the couch, glancing at the clock above the fire place. He pulled at the flaps of his hat. Where was he?

Russell came in and checked the clock, crossing his arms. "The prick's late. You're not going."

Fletcher opened his mouth to protest when the door bell rang. "It's him!"

Russell narrowed his eyes and went to the door.

"It's the police! Open up."

Russell paused and glanced over at Fletcher, who remained silent.

"I'm kidding!" George said with a laugh.

Fletcher jumped up and flew to the door, wrenching it open, blushing but smiling. Russell crossed his arms, unimpressed.

"Miss me much, Fletcher?" George said with a grin. Glancing over at Russell, he noted that the older brother looked like he would be trouble.

Fletcher blushed and looked away. He squeaked something, but it sounded neither like a yes nor a no.

George chuckled. "You must be the older brother I spoke to on the phone yesterday. I'm George." He held out his hand.

Russell eyed him a moment, glancing at Fletcher, who watched while biting his lip nervously. Snorting, Russell took George's hand and shook it firmly.

George returned the hard hand shake then took his hand back and smiled at Fletcher. "Ready?"

"When can I expect him home?" Russell interrupted.

"Home?" George asked, tilting his head. "Who said anything about-," Seeing the serious look on Russell's face, and the worry on Fletcher's, he stopped himself. "Joking. Just joking. He'll be home before…midnight?"

"Before? That means none of this five minute late crap." Russell said with his arms crossed.

"Oh in that case, around midnight," George said with a sly grin.

Russell frowned, still unimpressed.

Fletcher squeaked. "He's kidding, Russell. Let's go." He grabbed a jacket and ran out the door.

George laughed and followed him down the trail. Russell slammed the door shut and collapsed in a chair, scratching his head. _This is going to be a long night._

They started down the sidewalk. Fletcher looked every which way, except at George. George stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Um," Fletcher squeaked.

George looked over at him. "Yes, Fletcher?"

"W-where are we going?"

George thought a moment. What was it that Fred called it? "The movies."

Fletcher nodded then sighed. If they were in a dark theatre, George couldn't see him blush. At the same time, no one would notice if George 'tried something'. He wouldn't…would he?

They reached the theatre, where George paid for two tickets, never consulting Fletcher about which movie to watch. He handed both slips of paper to Fletcher and walked toward the concession stand. Fletcher hurried behind him.

"What do you want to eat?" George asked, leaving out 'besides me'.

"Um…" Fletcher looked at all the candy, the popcorn machine and the soda fountain, but all he could think of was the last time George offered him candy. That incident ended badly. "I'm-I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Fletcher? I can buy anything you like," George said rather sweetly.

Fletcher squeaked a bit, causing George to giggle. "Aw, Fletcher, I love it when you squeak!" He wrapped his arms around Fletcher's shoulders and squeezed him tight.

Fletcher turned red. The girl tending to them piped up, pointing to the menu.

"Um, excuse me. We have special combo meals. If you order them, it's a bit cheaper," she said with a smile.

George smiled back. "Thanks miss pink hair!" He released Fletcher and batted his eyes. "So honey buns, what do you want?"

Fletcher's mouth opened and closed several times, his brain unable to process what George was doing. The pet names, the hug that nearly suffocated him and now the googly eyes were driving him mad. "Erm…"

George smiled. "Anything at all, doll!" He stole Fletcher's hat and placed it on his own head.

"D-did you just call me doll?" Fletcher asked his ears burning red.

A tall man walked over next to Himeno and smiled. "Do you need any help? I know the first day can be rough."

She shook her head. "Nope. These two are still deciding what they want. Thanks, Goh."

George nodded, grinning. "Now, if you don't choose, you'll have to live with the candy I brought." He winked. "I know how much you love my candy."

Fletcher nearly choked on air. "No! No! I'll take a popcorn and soda! No candy! Please, no candy!"

Goh and Himeno watched silently as George flirted shamelessly with Fletcher. They weren't sure what to say, or if they should say anything at all. Himeno felt sorry for the blond and Goh wanted to disappear.

George put his arm around Fletcher's waist and pulled him close. "Now why didn't you say that the first time, silly little goose?" Looking at Himeno, he said, "We'll take one large popcorn and a large soda." He winked at Fletcher. "Anything else, pudding pop?"

"E-extra butter." Fletcher said, avoiding George's gaze. George was no longer a god to him. He was a devil, a trickster, anything but the god he had met two months ago.

The concession stand worker prepared their order and George paid; he even carried the popcorn and soda. They walked over to the ticket-taker where George nearly revealed his movie-going virginity.

"Excuse me sir, I need to see your ticket." The ticket taker said, looking at George suspiciously.

Fletcher saved the day though, remembering he had both tickets. "Sorry, I have them." He gave them to the ticket taker who pointed them to the correct theatre. "Thanks!" He joined George and headed into the theatre.

Fletcher led them up the stairs to an empty aisle of seats. It just so happened to be the last row.

George set the drink down and stuffed two straws in the lid, resting the popcorn in Fletcher's lap.

Just as it was becoming awkward, a rowdy couple entered the row in front of them. A tall man carried two drinks and a short boy, wearing a hat and long coat, brought the popcorn.

"Ritsuka-love, shall we sit here?" Asked the tall, sandy-haired man.

"Stop saying that! Just sit!" The boy called Ritsuka shouted. He flopped down in a seat, sending popcorn everywhere.

George leaned forward, his face in between the couple. "Shh!" He said, pressing his finger to his lips. "We're in a movie theatre."

Ritsuka frowned. "Talk to Soubi, he's the one doing it!"

Soubi smiled. "If you want me to be quit, order me to. Say 'Be quite.'"

George's eyes widen. "S&M, eh?" He shrugged and smiled. "Whatever floats the boat, as I always say."

Ritsuka blushed scarlet and didn't speak again. Soubi laughed lightly, wrapping an arm around Ritsuka's shoulders.

Fletcher looked around the room, trying to figure out how he got in this situation. He was sitting here with this god-turned-demon-ish person who was just talking about S&M with random people. He sighed and closed his eyes.

George glanced over at Fletcher; Soubi had just given him a great idea. He lifted the arm rest in between him and Fletcher and curled up in his own seat, resting his head on Fletcher's shoulder.

Fletcher sat straight, surprised at this. "What are you doing!?" He squeaked loudly.

Two faces appeared above the seats in front of them. Soubi nodded knowingly. Ritsuka tilted his head to the side sympathetically, feeling bad for Fletcher.

Soubi leaned toward Ritsuka, his lips brushing against Ritsuka's ear. "I love you."

Ritsuka jumped back. "Ugh! Stop!" He yelled, turning around and crossing his arms, moping. "I'm not talking to you for the rest of the movie."

Soubi sat down and patted Ritsuka's leg. "As you wish."

"Aww, how cute!" George said with a smile.

Fletcher looked shocked and tried to ignore the couple ahead of them. The previews start, finally giving Fletcher something to look at. Although, having George curled up next to him was quite distracting.

"Could you um…not…do that?" Fletcher said, looking down at George from the corner of his eye.

"Do what?" George asked, clinging to Fletcher's arm. He glanced down and his lips formed an 'O'. "That?" He let go and sat in his own seat, beginning to pout.

George, determined to stay close to Fletcher, reached for a handful of popcorn. The popcorn just so happened to be in Fletcher's lap. Pretending not to pay attention, George missed the popcorn and grabbed Fletcher's crotch.

Eyes wide, Fletcher screamed. "Oh my god, what the hell!" The popcorn was sent sailing over the row in front, landing on Ritsuka's head.

Soubi laughed, taking a piece of popcorn from Ritsuka's lap and popping into his mouth. Ritsuka threw the bucket off his hat and stood up to brush the rest off.

"Aw, I was eating that, Ritsuka-love."

Ritsuka glared and threw himself in the seat, pissed.

Several people hissed, a few verbally asking Fletcher to be quite. He turned red and sunk into his seat. The beginning of the movie was totally and completely ruined now.

After several attempts at cuddling throughout the movie, George finally managed to get his arm around Fletcher's shoulders without Fletcher complaining. It was actually pretty nice.

Out of nowhere, George cried. "Oh my gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawd! Bumblebee noooo!!"

Ritsuka, Soubi, and Fletcher all turned to stare. Soubi shook his head and sat back down, pulling on Ritsuka's arm to make him sit as well.

Fletcher smiled and pulled the hat over George's eyes. "When it gets scary, just cover your eyes with my hat."

George smiled back, pulling the hat off his eyes. "I'll remember that. Thanks, Fletcher."

The movie ends!

George followed Soubi and Ritsuka out, Fletcher trailed behind George. Soubi stopped at the exit, smiling at George.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Soubi said with a smile, attempting to wrap his arm around Ritsuka's waist. Ritsuka pulled away, but Soubi tried again and again, till Ritsuka gave in.

George nodded. "Yes, it was." He said, placing a hand on the small of Fletcher's back to get him to move along.

Fletcher squeaked.

"Soubi, let's go!" Ritsuka demanded, storming through the exit.

"As you wish." Soubi said with a smile, following Ritsuka.

George and Fletcher left as well. Somewhere along the way to Fletcher's, George's hand had linked with Fletcher's. As they walked along the trail, this finally dawned on Fletcher. He blushed and blinked, wondering if this was okay. _It is our first date…it's not like we're kissing or anything…but…is it…right?_

As they reached the front door, George glanced down, still wearing that green hat, and noticed how uneasy Fletcher seemed.

Fletcher gazed at the ground, not sure what to do with himself. Were they supposed to kiss? Just a goodbye…aw, but that seemed disappointing.

George stood in front of Fletcher, squeezing his hand as his free one reached up and took off the hat, placing back on Fletcher. Leaning in, he spoke softly. "It looks better on you." His lips brushed against Fletcher's lips, kissing him lightly then he pulled away.

Fletcher's cheeks turned bright red and he squeaked a little. The kiss was over way too soon…

"I'll call you sooner this time. Bye Fletcher." He smiled and walked down the trail, disappearing behind a tree.

Fletcher blinked. "Huh? Where'd he go so fast?" Suddenly, the trail is washed in light.

Russell cleared his throat. "Did you have fun?" He stepped out of the way to let Fletcher in.

Fletcher merely nodded. He dropped his coat and hat on the couch, wandering off to his room.

Russell sighed and glanced over at the clock. 11:32; the prick had him home before midnight.

Zee End.


	5. Restaurant

Part Three of the Worst Anime Cross-Over Plus Harry Potter George Weasley.

George and Fletcher: Chinese Restaurant

Remember your tenses this time Ali. Where do they start out at?

"Where are the clean socks?" George asked, rummaging through the bottom drawer of Fred's wardrobe. The dryer elf ate them.

"Once again, I'm not the maid. Find your own bloody socks," Fred said, going over an inventory list. He glanced up with a smile. "Another date?"

George nodded. "Yep. I'm meeting Fletcher for lunch."

"How long have you guys been going out?"

George sat on the ground, deciding to go with 'kind of stinky' socks. "Ugh…over a month!"

Fred laughed, knowing that groan. "And you still haven't shagged?" He shook his head jokingly.

Why are we already working on the third one? The first one shouldn't even exist! Cause it's funny! Giggles.

George checked the clock and hopped up. I'm picturing George with bunny ears by this time. He's a bunny! "I will soon…most likely…probably…hopefully. Probably…not."

Fred chuckled. "Get going, lover boy."

George whacked Fred on the head as he walked off. "Bye!" He shouted as he headed out the door. _Where shall I take Fletcher for lunch…hmm…_ You know, Fred seems like the 'stay at home, do all the work' kind of guy, where George is the 'get all the dates' kind of guy. Aww…poor Fred. I love zee Fred. We know that already!

Fletcher checked the clock and jumped off the couch. "AH! I forgot!" He ran off to his room, brushing his hair to make it lay flat. Failing at this, he shoved his hat over his head and grabbed his shoes, stuffing them on his feet as he ran back into the living room, just as the door bell rang. "Bye, Russell!"

"You're going out with that prick again, aren't you?" Russell called from the kitchen, preparing his own lunch.

"Yep, but stop calling him a prick!" Fletcher said, as he opened the door. It's routine by now for Russell to call George a prick and for Fletcher to ask him not to.

"Ready, Fletcher?" George asked, still finding Fletcher's name cool. Sirius, where are you? I'm going to get naked now and take a shower! Sirius is already naked and waiting for Remus to join.

Russell peaked into the living room. "I don't want to have to do your chores again."

George pouted. "Aw, come on, have a heart!" He winked at Fletcher. "Want to come with us?"

Russell rolled his eyes and turned back into the kitchen. "Bye Fletcher. Bye Prick." Prick is George's name now. Yep.

"Bye!" Fletcher said as he headed out the door, reaching for George's hand.

I'm too depressed. Can't go on. Aw…it's just a show. It was Loveless!! Loveless is a very good show, but the fic must go on too! sniffle. Okay…But…the pregnant lesbian!

George playfully pulled it away, sticking it in his pocket instead.

Fletcher pouted and made his voice high and whiney. Whiney is a word! I probably added it to the computer as one. . Don't steal my thunder. You know what Ms. Complainy? Ms I want my show? What? . I got nothing. "George!"

"What?" He asked casually.

Fletcher looked up at him with big, sad, purple eyes. "N-never mind…" Aw! Kawaii!

George chuckled and rolled his eyes jokingly. "I'm teasing, Fletcher." He took his hand out of his pocket and offered it to Fletcher.

Fletcher grasped it happily. "So where are we going anyway?"

George shrugged. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Fletcher bit his lip. "A surprise? Um…" KITTY HAS CLAWS! Runs away RAR! Fletcher had learned that surprises from George can range from good to scary. Like that piece of candy…that was bad. Actually, he couldn't recall a 'good' surprise, just ones that made him really scared for his life and/or sanity. And penis. That too.

"Aw, Fletcher, you'll like it this time." George said with a grin. _Hm…Chinese sounds good._ Oh, Fletcher didn't like it the first time? We're not talking about sex! Oops.

Fletcher smiled, feeling a little relieved. As they walked along, the area slowly became familiar. As they continued, it became even more familiar. He suddenly had a bad feeling that they were closing in on _The_ Chinese restaurant. You know, Fletcher looks all innocent. But really, he's just a horny little boy. The one owned by a particular man named Kento Fuan Rei…

Fletcher squeezed George's hand, shaking his head nervously. "No! We can't go in there!"

George raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I-I…I'm allergic to Chinese food!" Fletcher lied, feeling bad about it. He knew things would be twice as bad if he went in there though. I think I'd die if I were allergic to Chinese food.

"Chinese food or just fish?" George asked. He had never heard of a person being allergic to a whole culture of food before.

"Chinese food!" Fletcher cried, trying to turn around.

George wasn't buying it though. They were already right in front of the restaurant. "Aw, Fletcher, I've been craving Chinese all day!" You woke up two hours ago!

"But….but…"

"Never heard of anyone running from a Chinese restaurant before," said a loud, deep voice.

Fletcher stopped, his eyes on the ground, and turned around slowly. George looked between the two, curious about Fletcher's sudden mood change.

"Fletcher?" Kento asked with wide eyes, recognizing the green hat. That damn green hat. I likey zee green hat. "I haven't seen you for quite some time. Since when are you 'allergic' to Chinese food? You came in here every single day, for months! Then you just disappeared without a trace." He continued on and on, using lots of hand gestures. It itches! Don't itch it! You'll make it worse. But, but, but, but… No! sniffle

George, having no idea what's going on, nodded his head, not really listening anymore, but agreeing anyway. Fletcher Not a bunny! Cuz you're a mouse! And I'm a cat. Eep. continued staring at the ground, his entire body turning red.

"Oh, I bet you guys are hungry. I'll get you a table." Kento opened the door and waved them in. "A nice table too, if you hurry."

George smiled and pulled Fletcher along, nodding at Kento as he passed by. Kento walked through and then led them to a nice table. He handed them menus.

"Here you go. I'll be back to take your orders," Kento said. "I'm the owner, Kento, so don't order the cheapest thing, I'll pay for it." Of course he'd pay. It's Fletcher.

George smiled. "Thanks mate. I'm George. When's your lunch break? You can join us if you want." He didn't really want to accept the meal because of his Weasley pride, but he wanted to get to know Kento as well, and to do that, he had to accept his hospitality. It was obvious that Fletcher and Kento knew each other previously and he wanted to know more.

I like… to rub it between my boobs. What? Rub what? Ginger Ale. Oh that's weird. I was thinking something more perverted. Nope. Ali likes rubbing Ginger Ale between her boobs. Third person is fun too!

"Sure. I'll sit with you when you get your order." Kento nodded and walked toward the kitchen.

George rests his elbow on the table, chin in the palm of his hand and grins. "So? Tell me, how do you and Kento know each other?"

Fletcher reluctantly pulled off his hat and sighed. "We met through a friend." But that's a different story! A long one too! And we aren't telling!

"Oh? How long have you two guys known each other?" George asked, letting the Spanish Inquisition begin.

"Um…I don't know. I guess about a half a year." That's a lie! Fletcher knew exactly how long ago he met Kento.

"So what kind of relationship did you guys have?" George asked almost too casually.

Sexy demon man. Purrs. I likey zee sexy demon man! Me too. He's pretty hot. But he doesn't like women. Nope. He's allergic. Or something. That saddens my heart.

Fletcher blushed and his eyes widened. "…erm…"

"Did you shag?" George smirked.

Fletcher nearly fell out of his chair, his entire face red. When he opened his mouth to answer, all that came out was a small squeak. He sank into his chair and shook his head 'no'.

George laughed. "Is that a no 'we didn't' or a no 'I'm not going to answer'?"

Fletcher squeaked again. "We didn't!"

"Then why did you freak out and act all shy?"

Fletcher sat up but looked away, the blush fading slowly. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

George frowned. "Wait-,"

Kento arrived with their drinks. "What did I miss?"

The blush returned full force causing Fletcher to sink in his chair yet again. George tried to smile, but he was rather curious about these two. Should he be mad? Jealous? Or what? Eat my bad sentences! Raaaaa!

Kento laughed. "A lot apparently." He took a seat and looked between the two. "Are you two on a date?" Cuz Fletcher needs some………….one. lmao

Fletcher nodded with a squeak.

"How long have you two been dating?" Kento asked.

"A while now," George said, not liking how this was going. He wanted to be asking the questions. "So what kind of relationship do you guys have?" He asked quickly, beating Kento to his next question.

"Just friends," Kento said with a shrug. "But I think," he leaned in towards George playfully, whispering just loud enough so Fletcher could hear. "Fletcher had a crush on me."

Fletcher jumped up. "That was a long time ago!"

George smirked. "Yet you're blushing again."

"Well it was a long time ago. I just…I mean…." It looks like you just sat on a pigeon. Fletcher sat down and fidgeted. "I didn't bother to tell you."

"Tell me what? That you had a crush on a hot Chinese guy?" George said with a laugh. "It's just a crush, right?" Man crush. Man orgy! Man orgy!

"Yeah," Kento leaned back in his chair. "It was a pretty big crush though. He came everyday and would wait for me to get off work. Then we would walk home together. And this one time, Fletcher was getting mugged. I had to save him. I totally kicked the guy's ass. But it was Fletcher, so I had to."

Fletcher's face, neck, ears and every other bit of skin visible was turning redder and redder and redder. Despite this, Kento kept going on and on. I like pickles. Sweet sauce all over my body.

"Oh, but he can do this really cool thing with plants, man. He draws this circle thing and then there's this light and then the plants get bigger and better!" Kento said, attempting to explain alchemy.

George raised an eyebrow, looking at Fletcher. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Plant alchemy," Fletcher said, sinking under the table until his eyes were the only things visible. Aw. Kawaii!

"Alchemy?" George repeated, staring off and thinking. _If Fletcher knows alchemy, then maybe he won't freak out about me being a wizard._ Most likely, he wouldn't understand right away, but he wouldn't run either. He shrugged. "That's cool."

Kento was about to go on when a short boy wearing a waiter's uniform and messy brown hair came over to the table. He munched on a spring roll before addressing Kento.

"Hey boss, we've got a problem." He's constipated from all the eating. Every time Goku's around, I want food.

"What now, Goku?" Kento frowned. "And quit eating the food."

Goku hid the spring roll behind his back. "The Mabudachi trio just arrived."

Kento groaned. "Alright, I'll be over there in a minute."

Goku shook his head. "Too late for that boss, they've already spotted you." He quickly ran off, hiding in the kitchen.

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeentooooooooooooo!" Plugs ears Glass shatters.

Kento grimaced and stood up to greet Ayame. "Aya-san, you're back already? You brought Shii-san and Hatori-san too."

Hatori had already taken their regular table in the smoking section, shaking his head. He asked them, _told_ them, to not make a scene. Too late for that.

Shigure smiled and waved, noticing the red head and the blond boy. "Why don't you ever sit with us? Isn't it rude to have favorites?"

Kento shook his head. "It's not favoritism. Let's go to your table and I'll take-,"

"What a cute hat!" Ayame exclaimed loudly, clasping his hands together and smiling. "Are you two on a date?" George nodded, but before he could say anything, Ayame continued. "Oh, you know," he walked behind George, took his shoulders in his hands and leaned in close. "You're little boyfriend would look ravishing in one of my handmade dresses. All of your fantasies will be done in one of my dresses!" He's plugging his store in our story! Aw….poor Fletcher.

Fletcher squeaked, and tried to hide his face in his hat.

George chuckled, thinking Ayame was some kind of weirdo. "Thanks, but I'll pass."

Ayame whipped out his business card. "Just in case you change your mind," he said with a wink.

George smiled. "I'll keep this in mind." He pocketed it just to make Fletcher blush, which he did.

"Let's go, Aya-chan. I'm hungry," Shigure grabbed Ayame's hand and pulled.

Kento led Shigure and Ayame to their table where Hatori scowled and blew smoke in their faces.

"Didn't I tell you not to make a scene?" He asked, stamping out his cigarette in an annoyed fashion.

"Did we?" Ayame asked, looking perfectly innocent.

Shigure shrugged. "I know I didn't."

"Hey, guys, can I take your orders?" Kento interrupted, knowing that with these three, it could go on forever. There should be more Hatori.

Back over at Fletcher and George's table…Fletcher was till blushing red.

"Can…can we just leave?"

"Why? This place is fun!" George said, laughing.

"George!" Fletcher moaned. George likes that. Purrs. "Can we just go home? I'll make you lunch."

George stood up, thinking. "You're house? The place with your bedroom?"

Fletcher followed suit, heading toward the exit. "Well yeah, but we'll be in the kitchen…"

"But…you're bedroom." He held the door open. Aw…that's so cute! It's an accident. George is horny. Aw! Poor Fletcher. George is always horny…but so is Fletcher.

Fletcher rolled his eyes. "What about my bedroom?"

George followed him out. "Well," he wiggled his eye brows. "There's plenty we can do in your bedroom." His thoughts have to be censored by this point. Sorry girls! Aw, so no lemon. No lemon. I likey zee lemons. …erm…imagine it.

"George! If you say bedroom one more time, I'm not going to make you lunch!" Fletcher said, storming off down the sidewalk.

George laughed and ran to catch up. "So, you want to go straight to your bedroom then?"

Fletcher stopped dead in his tracks nearly causing George to run right into him. "That's it! I'm going home alone!" We're on crack… Or something…

Smiling, George kissed his cheek. "Aw, honey muffin, don't be like that."

Fletcher blushed. "Alright….I won't. But no more of this bedroom stuff." Yaoi girls cry. No, it's okay. He wants it in the kitchen.

"Hey, hey Fletcher," George said, taking Fletcher's hand and leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Bedroom."

"ARGH!"

Despite his efforts, George still didn't get any. He hasn't been laid in over a month. Weird, huh? Poor George. He can jerk off. Maybe the forth one? head/keyboard A fourth one?! Or the fifth? 0.0….gone Don't leave me! Ali!! still gone

Zee End.


	6. Restaurant, edited

Part Three of the Worst Anime Cross-Over Plus Harry Potter George Weasley.

George and Fletcher: Chinese Restaurant

"Where are the clean socks?" George asked, rummaging through the bottom drawer of Fred's wardrobe.

"Once again, I'm not the maid. Find your own bloody socks," Fred said, going over an inventory list. He glanced up with a smile. "Another date?"

George nodded. "Yep. I'm meeting Fletcher for lunch."

"How long have you guys been going out?"

George sat on the ground, deciding to go with 'kind of stinky' socks. "Ugh…over a month!"

Fred laughed, knowing that groan. "And you still haven't shagged?" He shook his head jokingly.

George checked the clock and hopped up. "I will soon…most likely…probably… Hopefully? Probably…not."

Fred chuckled. "Get going, lover boy."

George whacked Fred on the head as he walked off. "Bye!" He shouted as he headed out the door. _Where shall I take Fletcher for lunch…hmm…_

Fletcher checked the clock and jumped off the couch. "AH! I forgot!" He ran off to his room, brushing his hair to make it lay flat. Failing at this, he shoved his hat over his head and grabbed his shoes, stuffing them on his feet as he ran back into the living room, just as the door bell rang. "Bye, Russell!"

"You're going out with that prick again, aren't you?" Russell called from the kitchen, preparing his own lunch.

"Yep, but stop calling him a prick!" Fletcher said, as he opened the door.

"Ready, Fletcher?" George asked, still finding Fletcher's name cool.

Russell peaked into the living room. "I don't want to have to do your chores again."

George pouted. "Aw, come on, have a heart!" He winked at Fletcher. "Want to come with us?"

Russell rolled his eyes and turned back into the kitchen. "Bye Fletcher. Bye Prick."

"Bye!" Fletcher said as he headed out the door, reaching for George's hand.

George playfully pulled it away, sticking it in his pocket instead.

Fletcher pouted and made his voice high and whiney. "George!"

"What?" He asked casually.

Fletcher looked up at him with big, sad, purple eyes. "N-never mind…"

George chuckled and rolled his eyes jokingly. "I'm teasing, Fletcher." He took his hand out of his pocket and offered it to Fletcher.

Fletcher grasped it happily. "So where are we going anyway?"

George shrugged. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Fletcher bit his lip. "A surprise? Um…" Fletcher had learned that surprises from George can range from good to scary. Like that piece of candy…that was bad. Actually, he couldn't recall a 'good' surprise, just ones that made him really scared for his life and/or sanity.

"Aw, Fletcher, you'll like it this time." George said with a grin. _Hm…Chinese sounds good._

Fletcher smiled, feeling a little relieved. As they walked along, the area slowly became familiar. As they continued, it became even more familiar. He suddenly had a bad feeling that they were closing in on _The_ Chinese restaurant. The one owned by a particular man named Kento Fuan Rei…

Fletcher squeezed George's hand, shaking his head nervously. "No! We can't go in there!"

George raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I-I…I'm allergic to Chinese food!" Fletcher lied, feeling bad about it. He knew things would be twice as bad if he went in there though.

"Chinese food or just fish?" George asked. He had never heard of a person being allergic to a whole culture of food before.

"Chinese food!" Fletcher cried, trying to turn around.

George wasn't buying it though. They were already right in front of the restaurant. "Aw, Fletcher, I've been craving Chinese all day!"

"But….but…"

"Never heard of anyone running from a Chinese restaurant before," said a loud, deep voice.

Fletcher stopped, his eyes on the ground, and turned around slowly. George looked between the two, curious about Fletcher's sudden mood change.

"Fletcher?" Kento asked with wide eyes, recognizing the green hat. "I haven't seen you for quite some time. Since when are you 'allergic' to Chinese food? You came in here every single day, for months! Then you just disappeared without a trace." He continued on and on, using lots of hand gestures.

George, having no idea what's going on, nodded his head, not really listening anymore, but agreeing anyway. Fletcher continued staring at the ground, his entire body turning red.

"Oh, I bet you guys are hungry. I'll get you a table." Kento opened the door and waved them in. "A nice table too, if you hurry."

George smiled and pulled Fletcher along, nodding at Kento as he passed by. Kento walked through and then led them to a nice table. He handed them menus.

"Here you go. I'll be back to take your orders," Kento said. "I'm the owner, Kento, so don't order the cheapest thing, I'll pay for it." Of course he'd pay. It's Fletcher.

George smiled. "Thanks mate. I'm George. When's your lunch break? You can join us if you want." He didn't really want to accept the meal because of his Weasley pride, but he wanted to get to know Kento as well, and to do that, he had to accept his hospitality. It was obvious that Fletcher and Kento knew each other previously and he wanted to know more.

"Sure. I'll sit with you when you get your order." Kento nodded and walked toward the kitchen.

George rests his elbow on the table, chin in the palm of his hand and grins. "So? Tell me, how do you and Kento know each other?"

Fletcher reluctantly pulled off his hat and sighed. "We met through a friend."

"Oh? How long have you two guys known each other?" George asked, letting the Spanish Inquisition begin.

"Um…I don't know. I guess about a half a year." That's a lie! Fletcher knew exactly how long ago he met Kento.

"So what kind of relationship did you guys have?" George asked almost too casually.

Fletcher blushed and his eyes widened. "…erm…"

"Did you shag?" George smirked.

Fletcher nearly fell out of his chair, his entire face red. When he opened his mouth to answer, all that came out was a small squeak. He sank into his chair and shook his head 'no'.

George laughed. "Is that a no 'we didn't' or a no 'I'm not going to answer'?"

Fletcher squeaked again. "We didn't!"

"Then why did you freak out and act all shy?"

Fletcher sat up but looked away, the blush fading slowly. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

George frowned. "Wait-,"

Kento arrived with their drinks. "What did I miss?"

The blush returned full force causing Fletcher to sink in his chair yet again. George tried to smile, but he was rather curious about these two. Should he be mad? Jealous? Or what?

Kento laughed. "A lot apparently." He took a seat and looked between the two. "Are you two on a date?"

Fletcher nodded with a squeak.

"How long have you two been dating?" Kento asked.

"A while now," George said, not liking how this was going. He wanted to be asking the questions. "So what kind of relationship do you guys have?" He asked quickly, beating Kento to his next question.

"Just friends," Kento said with a shrug. "But I think," he leaned in towards George playfully, whispering just loud enough so Fletcher could hear. "Fletcher had a crush on me."

Fletcher jumped up. "That was a long time ago!"

George smirked. "Yet you're blushing again."

"Well it was a long time ago. I just…I mean…." Fletcher sat down and fidgeted. "I didn't bother to tell you."

"Tell me what? That you had a crush on a hot Chinese guy?" George said with a laugh. "It's just a crush, right?"

"Yeah," Kento leaned back in his chair. "It was a pretty big crush though. He came everyday and would wait for me to get off work. Then we would walk home together. And this one time, Fletcher was getting mugged. I had to save him. I totally kicked the guy's ass. But it was Fletcher, so I had to."

Fletcher's face, neck, ears and every other bit of skin visible was turning redder and redder and redder. Despite this, Kento kept going on and on.

"Oh, but he can do this really cool thing with plants, man. He draws this circle thing and then there's this light and then the plants get bigger and better!" Kento said, attempting to explain alchemy.

George raised an eyebrow, looking at Fletcher. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Plant alchemy," Fletcher said, sinking under the table until his eyes were the only things visible.

"Alchemy?" George repeated, staring off and thinking. _If Fletcher knows alchemy, then maybe he won't freak out about me being a wizard._ Most likely, he wouldn't understand right away, but he wouldn't run either. He shrugged. "That's cool."

Kento was about to go on when a short boy wearing a waiter's uniform and messy brown hair came over to the table. He munched on a spring roll before addressing Kento.

"Hey boss, we've got a problem."

"What now, Goku?" Kento frowned. "And quit eating the food."

Goku hid the spring roll behind his back. "The Mabudachi trio just arrived."

Kento groaned. "Alright, I'll be over there in a minute."

Goku shook his head. "Too late for that boss, they've already spotted you." He quickly ran off, hiding in the kitchen.

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeentooooooooooooo!"

Kento grimaced and stood up to greet Ayame. "Aya-san, you're back already? You brought Shii-san and Hatori-san too."

Hatori had already taken their regular table in the smoking section, shaking his head. He asked them, _told_ them, to not make a scene.

Shigure smiled and waved, noticing the red head and the blond boy. "Why don't you ever sit with us? Isn't it rude to have favorites?"

Kento shook his head. "It's not favoritism. Let's go to your table and I'll take-,"

"What a cute hat!" Ayame exclaimed loudly, clasping his hands together and smiling. "Are you two on a date?" George nodded, but before he could say anything, Ayame continued. "Oh, you know," he walked behind George, took his shoulders in his hands and leaned in close. "You're little boyfriend would look ravishing in one of my handmade dresses. All of your fantasies will be done in one of my dresses!"

Fletcher squeaked, and tried to hide his face in his hat.

George chuckled, thinking Ayame was some kind of weirdo. "Thanks, but I'll pass."

Ayame whipped out his business card. "Just in case you change your mind," he said with a wink.

George smiled. "I'll keep this in mind." He pocketed it just to make Fletcher blush, which he did.

"Let's go, Aya-chan. I'm hungry," Shigure grabbed Ayame's hand and pulled.

Kento led Shigure and Ayame to their table where Hatori scowled and blew smoke in their faces.

"Didn't I tell you not to make a scene?" He asked, stamping out his cigarette in an annoyed fashion.

"Did we?" Ayame asked, looking perfectly innocent.

Shigure shrugged. "I know I didn't."

"Hey, guys, can I take your orders?" Kento interrupted, knowing that with these three, it could go on forever.

Back over at Fletcher and George's table…Fletcher was till blushing red.

"Can…can we just leave?"

"Why? This place is fun!" George said, laughing.

"George!" Fletcher moaned. "Can we just go home? I'll make you lunch."

George stood up, thinking. "You're house? The place with your bedroom?"

Fletcher followed suit, heading toward the exit. "Well yeah, but we'll be in the kitchen…"

"But…you're bedroom." He held the door open.

Fletcher rolled his eyes. "What about my bedroom?"

George followed him out. "Well," he wiggled his eye brows. "There's plenty we can do in your bedroom." His thoughts have to be censored by this point.

"George! If you say bedroom one more time, I'm not going to make you lunch!" Fletcher said, storming off down the sidewalk.

George laughed and ran to catch up. "So, you want to go straight to your bedroom then?"

Fletcher stopped dead in his tracks nearly causing George to run right into him. "That's it! I'm going home alone!"

Smiling, George kissed his cheek. "Aw, honey muffin, don't be like that."

Fletcher blushed. "Alright….I won't. But no more of this bedroom stuff."

"Hey, hey Fletcher," George said, taking Fletcher's hand and leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Bedroom."

"ARGH!"

Despite his efforts, George still didn't get any.

Zee End.


	7. Amusement Park

Part Four of the Worst Anime Cross-Over Plus Harry Potter George Weasley.

WHY is there a part four?! Because I put it there.

George and Fletcher: The Amusement Park

Are they working? Yeah, doing alchemy on plants.

Fletcher and Russell stood in the backyard drawing circles with runes. They set plants on the circles and pressed their hands on them. With a flash of light, the plants grow taller and healthier.

"Hey guys!" George called from the side of the house. "What are you doing?"

Russell frowned. "Fletcher, your prick boyfriend is here." He turned back to the plants.

Fletcher smiled, elbowing his brother in the side. "Nothing much, just some work on some plants. What brings you here, George?" He had stopped asking Russell to refrain from calling George a prick long ago.

"Alchemy?! You guys are doing alchemy?" George said excitedly, looking at the plants. "Are you done, Fletcher? You're coming to my house."

Fletcher blinked. "I am?"

"You can't order him around, Prick." OMG! Train cars are blowing up! For seriously! OMG! Run for your life!

"Oh, but I am. He needs to meet my brother." George said with a nod.

Russell shook his head with a sigh. Fletcher beamed. He wanted to meet George's brother since he first mentioned him.

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just your cute little butt," George said with a wink. "But we are going to an amusement park…" Yay! AIDS!

Fletcher blushed, but smiled. "Really? An amusement park? Is Fred going along too?" He headed for the house, taking George's hand.

Russell grumbled again. "Take off your shoes, prick." WE HAVE TO EVACUATE! OMGOSH!

Inside, Fletcher grabbed a wallet and his hat. "Ready?"

"Isn't your bedroom right upstairs?" Angel-chans! Chocolates, ok! Afro, okay. WAIT! I am not wearing an afro…

"George, don't start," Fletcher said, opening the back door to holler out at Russell. "Bye! I'll be back later."

"What time is that prick bringing you home?" Russell shouted.

"Later," George shouted. "Bye, Russell!"

"Bye, bro!" Fletcher called, slamming the door shut and heading to the front one.

George and Fletcher walk along the sidewalk, holding hands. Cuz that's what they do. And it's so cute!

"What's your brother like?" Fletcher asked as they got closer.

"He's a lot like me, actually." George smiled. "Why? Are you nervous?" I think the only difference now is that one is bi and the other is straight. I think in Hogwarts they were both experimental. I can see all the girls, but what about the guys? They didn't do it with just any guy. Lee Jordan. They loved Lee. But not at the same time! 0.0 Well no.

Fletcher squeaked. "No…not really." He was. Nods.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to! OMG! Washes mouth out with soap and water. How can you say that, Leashy!! whines. I didn't mean to! I need to die now. …overdramatic much? Shrugs. The poor twins.

They arrive at the apartment a few minutes later. Because there's a transdimensional time warp that exists in Ali's mind. And mine. Mine is on my roof. Cuz I put it there.

George hopped up the stairs two at a time, throwing open the door. "FREEEEEEEED!"

"GEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRGE!" Of course, Fred had to one up him by shouting his brother's name longer.

George and Fletcher entered what Fletcher could only assume was the living room. But it was such a mess with papers, boxes and random pieces of junk covering every corner, hiding the furniture and floor. And what was with the screaming? He had only been there for a few seconds and already had quite an impression of Fred.

Fred appeared with a bang in from a side room with a grin. "So you're Fletcher!" He held out his hand. "You're my brother's sex-," One glance at George told him not to finish that. Sex monkey. But SOMEONE didn't like it. Heeeeeeeey!

Fletcher blushed, but took his hand anyway. "You two…are twins?" George forgot to tell him that little bit.

George giggled. "Sorry love muffin!"

Fred nodded, chuckling and shaking his hand lightly. "Since birth."

Fletcher returned the hand shake then took his hand back. "So you guys live above your own shop?"

George dropped a stack of papers on the floor, uncovering the couch. "Here, have a seat. There's something I want to tell you."

Fletcher sat down feeling a little anxious. Usually one hears that line just before a break up, but Fletcher had just met Fred, so obviously that wasn't the case. And they had pretty much shared everything. There shouldn't be anything new to discuss. Unless George wanted to do something in the bed…ew. But he _does_ keep talking about it. Maybe he couldn't take it any more…but then, why was Fred in the room too? Ugh! It's serious all of a sudden! It is! I need Tsuzuki to cheer me up.

George smiled reassuring. Or as reassuring as it can be. He's is a prankster. "Hey, no worries, Fletcher. It's not about us; it's something I haven't told you yet. I mean, I know you know about the time when I provoked the chickens into nearly eating me alive and the time at Hogwarts when I stuck a woohoo in my hoohoo." Sorry folks. We hand to censure that. Ah well! Use your imagination. "But this is different. Fletcher," He paused dramatically, taking Fletcher's hand in his. "I'm a wizard."

Fletcher blinked. "What?"

"Geez, ruin the dramatic atmosphere." George rolled his eyes. "I. Am. A. Wizard." He said slowly.

Fletcher Ali! Stop humping the computer! It's male. It likes it. It must be bi-curious. thought about this for a moment. He wanted to ask 'With a wand?' but George would take it the wrong way and then bedrooms would be mentioned and he would get nowhere. Who? Fletcher or George? Both And why would he keep it secret…yeah, it was weird and he never would have guessed. At the same time though, he found it interesting. He found it no different than his alchemy. Granted there was science to alchemy, but some of it had to deal with magic. It wasn't so weird…

"Fletcher?" George asked, poking him Not like that! in the arm. "Any thoughts?"

Fletcher smiled. "Yeah, but it's alright. I think you being a wizard is cool!"

George grinned from ear to ear and tackled him in a hug. "Yay!" So kawaii! I love George. Hey, that's my line. No, yours is 'I likey zee George'. But still…. Fletcher has him. How does he have him? With a side of whip cream.

Fletcher laughed, hugging George back. "N-nervous?" He asked jokingly.

We're driving and writing all at once! w00t for anime club.

"Nah," George lied. "But we should get going." He stood and offered Fletcher a hand.

"Oh…yeah." He had forgotten about the park. "Is Fred going along?"

"Nope, you two lovebirds have fun," Fred said with a smile. Awww!

A few a minutes later, they said good-bye to Fred and headed to the amusement park. Are they going to do anything cute along the way? Noooo, just get to the park already. You know, I hate spelling 'amusement' and 'restaurant' cuz then I have to think. And thinking just doesn't sit well with me.

They arrived at the park where a flamboyant blonde was selling tickets and snapping pictures. As George and Fletcher moved up the line, they noticed it wasn't just a blonde, it was teenaged boy-man. We had a long talk and decided that Matsuri is a boy-man. Not a boy but not quite a man.

"We'll take-,"

"You two are so cute! Can I take your picture?" Matsuri exclaimed his purple camera flashing several times as he asked this.

George and Fletcher blinked the light on the back of their eye-lids.

"Sure…but hey, if I write down my address, will you send the best one to me?" George asked, pulling out a pen and paper.

Fletcher blushed a little. Aw, George could be sweet sometimes.

Matsuri nodded. "Okay! You wanted two tickets, right?" I had Vault!!! Do you feel fulfilled? Yes! Why did I let you have that?

George pulled out his wallet. "Yep." They exchanged money and tickets.

"Alright, and I'll remember to send you the pictures. Have fun!" He waved as George and Fletcher walked through the gate.

"What do you want to do first, Fletcher?" George asked, passing a map stand grabbing one just in case.

"Mm…I dunno. Rides?"

Glancing at the map, George grinned. "We can go to the House of Mirrors." _And make out._

"Okay." Fletcher said, holding George's hand.

The mirrors inside elongated them, squashed them and made their bodies wavy. He fondled my Ron! Follow the butterflies. Follow the butterflies.

"Ooooo!"

"Weeee!"

"…" Fletcher shook his head. "George!"

"Waaa!" George exclaimed, pointing in the corner. "Look at that! Two guys are snogging."

The two guys making out jumped apart, looking at George. The pink haired one pushed the blue haired one away.

"You said no one would find us!" Sunao yelled, pointing at Sora.

"I didn't think anyone would!" Sora said, looking disappointed. It's really not Sora's fault, but if you're Sunao, it is.

George laughed. "We had the same idea."

Fletcher blushed and shook his head. "No we didn't!"

"Oops, that was my idea."

Sunao glared and turned away from Sora. "Idiot!" In his little girly voice. He stomped away.

"Aw, but wait!" Sora said, all sad and depressed. "I'm sorry." He followed Sunao out, leaving Fletcher and George alone.

George smirked. "Since they're gone…"

"Aw, that was really mean George!" Fletcher said.

"If we see them again, I'll apologize." George said, pulling Fletcher closer with a glint in his eye. "Does that sound like a plan?"

Fletcher blushed, squeaking a bit, merely nodding. What did we tell you? Fletcher is a horny little boy.

George brought Fletcher's face up to his. Fletcher swallowed his heart racing. His lips were mere millimeters from George's yay! It's going to be lemony! when a bunch of rowdy elementary boys charged in. Fletcher jumped away and ran out, much like Sunao. George groaned. So much for _that_ idea, he thought, following Fletcher out of the House of Mirrors. Yaoi-loving-fan-girls kill Ali repeatedly with a butter knife. But Leashy brings the Ali back with Draco's wand.

Since that planned backfired, they went on different rides. Some were fun, some were nauseating, and some were lame. Cause lame is my word. I was thinking it…. But George wasn't able to recreate the House of Mirror's scene again.

"Fletcher, I'm hungry."

"Are you serious? You nearly puked on that last ride."

George shrugged. "I didn't because there's no food in my tummy." I thought you didn't like that word. Tummy? Yeah. Eh. It's George. He told me to.

A polite man with a kind face walked up to Fletcher and George. He smiled sweetly…or was it a she? The small body frame and kind, soft face made this man seem very womanly. Then again, she had no boobs. Which means, she fails at being an anime character. As do I…

"Excuse me," she…he?...said. "Have you seen two boys around here?" George decided this person was a he; his 'gay-dar' told him that the person with the messy hair was more than just a companion. "One has long, pink hair and the other has spiky, blue hair. You might have seen them holding hands?"

George scratched his head. "Oh yeah! We saw them making-out in the House of Mirrors."

"George! Don't say it like that," Fletcher scolded.

The other man sighed. "Let's go find them, Nanami. Sunao probably ran-,"

Suddenly, Sora ran up, whining and breathing heavily. "Nii-chan, Nanami-chan! I can't find Nao-kun!"

Nanami smiled. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

"It's your own fault," Shinichiro said, rolling his eyes.

"No it's not!" Sora yelled, noticing George and pointing at him. "It's all his fault. If he hadn't come along-," 

Shaking his head and grumbling, Shinichiro I have to think when I spell this out too. grabbed Sora and dragged him away.

Nanami smiled politely at Fletcher and George. "Sorry to bother you." He said, following Shinichiro and Sora.

George laughed. "That was fun!"

"Let's go have lunch now…" Your chin looks lovely from this angle.

"You go find a table and I'll order the food, ok Fletcher?" George said, planning on getting as much food as he can carry.

Fletcher found an empty table under the shade. You have a prude, bi-curious male computer. It felt like forever for George to return with food and drinks, but when he did, he was hidden behind a mountain of food, candy, and fat. Lots of fat.

"George that's not food! That's fat!" Fletcher scolded. 

"But it tastes good." George grinned and they started to eat it anyway. Their lunch was slightly interrupted when a disturbance was heard from a few tables over.

"But Hisoka!" Tsuzuki whined. "I wanted some cotton candy! And a caramel apple! And one of those cheese curd things! They looked yummy!"

"I said no. It's not healthy for you to keep eating all those sweets." Hisoka scolded his cute and lovable partner. Though he'd never admit to saying that.

"But these sandwiches are boring!" Tsuzuki pouted, giving Hisoka his sad puppy dog eyes.

"Oh! Another lover's quarrel!" George squealed. George squeals?

"Looks like a mother reprimanding her son to me." Fletcher put his two cents in. George continued to watch the two at the other table. "George just leave them be." Fletcher half scolded half whined.

"Fine!" Hisoka gave into those adorable violet eyes. "If I promise to get you ice cream after this then will you eat your sandwich?" 

"Ok!" Tsuzuki said happily. "I love you!" Tsuzuki then kissed Hisoka lightly on the lips surprising him. Lemon! Woot! Lemon over... Aw...sad

George saw this and just _had_ to say something. "That doesn't look like a 'mother and son' kiss to me. W00T!" George hollered.

"Sit down, George!" Fletcher squeak and blushed as he pulled George back down in his seat. Since when is Fletcher so bosy? Since he met George.

After the shock of the surprise kiss wore off Hisoka got mad and tried to glare at Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki not in public! It's bad enough I have to deal the crowds now I have to deal with what they think of us!" Hisoka glared at George as he said that.

After Fletcher and George had finished their lunch they decided to go on a few more rides. On the way to the fairis wheel George stopped dead in his tracts, Fletcher nearly running into him. "George?" Fletcher questioned looking up at him.

"Hey! It's Soubi and Ritsuka!" George yelled and waved at them. Fletcher squeaked, Soubi kind of scared him.

"Long time no see." Soubi said as he and Ritsuka walked up to them. Ritsuka looked at them and pulled his hat down making sure it was secure. Ritsuka: with or without ears? Nobody knows… A mystery… Haru! He also was wearing a long coat that went to his knees.

"Isn't it hot in that coat and hat?" Fletcher asked, smiling at Ritsuka.

Ritsuka glared daggers. "No."

"Aw, Ritsuka love," Soubi cooed as Fletcher squeeked a bit. "Don't be so shy. Take off your hat."

Sending the daggers up at Soubi now, he gritted his teeth. "No."

"He's got quite the temper," George said.

Soubi smiled. "He'll take it all off for me later."'

At this, Ritsuka blushed, about to kick Soubi, he kicks the ground instead. "Soubi!" He grumbled in frustration. "Frustration" What kind we won't say.

Amused by these two, George leaned towards Soubi and whisepered. "How do I get Fletcher to do the same for me?"

"It's really quite easily. Get Fletcher hot and horny and then pretend to leave him like that. You'll have him begging for you to come back." Soubi whispered back then winked at Fletcher, who blushed.

"Uh...George...let's go..." Fletcher glanced around the park for something they hadn't done yet. "Oh, let's play some games."

George resisted the urge to ask what games. Bedroom! Doctor and patient! S&M? Fletcher would freak! George would enjoy it Maybe next time... "Those ones? Sure. Anything for you, honey bunny."

"See you guys later...we seem to bump into each other all the time." Soubi said, taking Ritsuka's hand. Ritsuka blushed and hoped it didn't show. He didn't want to admit it, but he really liked the attention.

"Later Soubi," George waved. "I'll give your advice a shot."

Soubi winked. "Good luck."

Fletcher blushed but didn't want to know what that was all about. They walked towards the games where George's Gay-dar suddenly went off again. A blue haired boy and a red haired boy were at the games, looking at the prizes.

"Aw...that one reminds me of With!" Daisuke smiled as he pointed at a large bunny with floppy ears.

Satoshi nodded. "I can win that for you, if you want."

"Oh, you don't have to do-," But Satoshi had already won him the rabbit.

"It was no trouble. I do expect something in return though."

"Sure. Thanks, Satoshi." I wonder what he wants though, Daisuke thought. Dark began to laugh. _Isn't it obvious? He wants you in bed!_ Hump hump hump! Daisuke shook his head. Oh Dark, don't talk like that. It's not true!

Satoshi smirked, knowing what was going on in Daisuke's head. "Ready to go home?"

"Uh...sure." He blushed, not sure why Dark was howling with laughter. They walked away, hand-in-hand, Daisuke clutching the rabbit tightly.

"George? Hey, George?" Fletcher nudged him lightly.

George smiled, pointing at the large animals. "I can win you one, if you want."

"Okay..."

As George attempted to win an animal for Fletcher, he contimplated on how good George was today. Well... not really. But he was sweet to take me out all day like this and pay for lunch and he's _trying_ to win me a prize. I dunno, it's a pretty big step though.

"Hey Fletcher, watch this!" George grinned mischeviously as he threw the ring around the peg. It should have missed, but miraculously made it. The man working the stand was convinced though. Fletcher howerver, caught his slight of hand.

"George! I don't think you're supposed to be doing that!" Fletcher whispered as the man handed over a large, fluffy, pink Pussy! cat.

"Relax, no one saw."

"So uh...want to start heading home now?" Fletcher said nervously from behind his prize.

George took Fletcher's hand. "Sure, cutie pie. Where are we headed?" The next thing he really wanted to say was of course 'You're bedroom?' but he resisted the temptation.

Fletcher knew what he was thinking. "If uh...you don't say anything about bedrooms..." George perked up. "If you don't say anything about them for the rest of the day, I'm not sure and it's not one hundred percent and it's definitely not a promise, but if you don't say-,"

"Fletcher, just spit it out!" George said, stopping right outside the exit.

He blushed brightly. "Something good might happen."

George's face brightens. "Like what? Like what? Like what?"

"Well...see...s-something g-good." Fletcher stuttered.

"Okay, okay, okay!" George pulls him through the exit at a dead run. Oh no...what did Fletcher get himself into? Well...Fletcher's not going to get into anything. George is! Zee end? Is it? We never got quick lube in it! Uh...next one? Yay! The next one! ...what did I agree to?!


	8. Amusement Park, edited

Part Four of the Worst Anime Cross-Over Plus Harry Potter George Weasley.

George and Fletcher: The Amusement Park

Fletcher and Russell stood in the backyard drawing circles with runes. They set plants on the circles and pressed their hands on them. With a flash of light, the plants grow taller and healthier.

"Hey guys!" George called from the side of the house. "What are you doing?"

Russell frowned. "Fletcher, your prick boyfriend is here." He turned back to the plants.

Fletcher smiled, elbowing his brother in the side. "Nothing much, just some work on some plants. What brings you here, George?" He had stopped asking Russell to refrain from calling George a prick long ago.

"Alchemy?! You guys are doing alchemy?" George said excitedly, looking at the plants. "Are you done, Fletcher? You're coming to my house."

Fletcher blinked. "I am?"

"You can't order him around, Prick."

"Oh, but I am. He needs to meet my brother." George said with a nod.

Russell shook his head with a sigh. Fletcher beamed. He wanted to meet George's brother since he first mentioned him.

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just your cute little butt," George said with a wink. "But we are going to an amusement park…"

Fletcher blushed, but smiled. "Really? An amusement park? Is Fred going along too?" He headed for the house, taking George's hand.

Russell grumbled again. "Take off your shoes, prick."

Inside, Fletcher grabbed a wallet and his hat. "Ready?"

"Isn't your bedroom right upstairs?"

"George, don't start," Fletcher said, opening the back door to holler out at Russell. "Bye! I'll be back later."

"What time is that prick bringing you home?" Russell shouted.

"Later," George shouted. "Bye, Russell!"

"Bye, bro!" Fletcher called, slamming the door shut and heading to the front one.

George and Fletcher walk along the sidewalk, holding hands

"What's your brother like?" Fletcher asked as they got closer.

"He's a lot like me, actually." George smiled. "Why? Are you nervous?"

Fletcher squeaked. "No…not really." He was.

They arrive at the apartment a few minutes later.

George hopped up the stairs two at a time, throwing open the door. "FREEEEEEEED!"

"GEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRGE!" Of course, Fred had to one up him by shouting his brother's name longer.

George and Fletcher entered what Fletcher could only assume was the living room. But it was such a mess with papers, boxes and random pieces of junk covering every corner, hiding the furniture and floor. And what was with the screaming? He had only been there for a few seconds and already had quite an impression of Fred.

Fred appeared with a bang in from a side room with a grin. "So you're Fletcher!" He held out his hand. "You're my brother's sex-," One glance at George told him not to finish that.

Fletcher blushed, but took his hand anyway. "You two…are twins?"

George giggled. "Sorry love muffin!"

Fred nodded, chuckling and shaking his hand lightly. "Since birth."

Fletcher returned the hand shake then took his hand back. "So you guys live above your own shop?"

George dropped a stack of papers on the floor, uncovering the couch. "Here, have a seat. There's something I want to tell you."

Fletcher sat down feeling a little anxious. Usually one hears that line just before a break up, but Fletcher had just met Fred, so obviously that wasn't the case. And they had pretty much shared everything. There shouldn't be anything new to discuss. Unless George wanted to do something in the bed…ew. But he _does_ keep talking about it. Maybe he couldn't take it any more…but then, why was Fred in the room too?

George smiled reassuring. "Hey, no worries, Fletcher. It's not about us; it's something I haven't told you yet. I mean, I know you know about the time when I provoked the chickens into nearly eating me alive and the time at Hogwarts when I stuck a woohoo in my hoohoo." "But this is different. Fletcher," He paused dramatically, taking Fletcher's hand in his. "I'm a wizard."

Fletcher blinked. "What?"

"Geez, ruin the dramatic atmosphere." George rolled his eyes. "I. Am. A. Wizard." He said slowly.

Fletcher thought about this for a moment. He wanted to ask 'With a wand?' but George would take it the wrong way and then bedrooms would be mentioned and he would get nowhere. And why would he keep it secret…yeah, it was weird and he never would have guessed. At the same time though, he found it interesting. He found it no different than his alchemy. Granted there was science to alchemy, but some of it had to deal with magic. It wasn't so weird…

"Fletcher?" George asked, poking him in the arm. "Any thoughts?"

Fletcher smiled. "Yeah, but it's alright. I think you being a wizard is cool!"

George grinned from ear to ear and tackled him in a hug. "Yay!" Fletcher laughed, hugging George back. "N-nervous?" He asked jokingly.

"Nah," George lied. "But we should get going." He stood and offered Fletcher a hand.

"Oh…yeah." He had forgotten about the park. "Is Fred going along?"

"Nope, you two lovebirds have fun," Fred said with a smile.

A few a minutes later, they said good-bye to Fred and headed to the amusement park.

They arrived at the park where a flamboyant blonde was selling tickets and snapping pictures. As George and Fletcher moved up the line, they noticed it wasn't just a blonde, it was teenaged boy-man.

"We'll take-,"

"You two are so cute! Can I take your picture?" Matsuri exclaimed his purple camera flashing several times as he asked this.

George and Fletcher blinked the light on the back of their eye-lids.

"Sure…but hey, if I write down my address, will you send the best one to me?" George asked, pulling out a pen and paper.

Fletcher blushed a little. Aw, George could be sweet sometimes.

Matsuri nodded. "Okay! You wanted two tickets, right?"

George pulled out his wallet. "Yep." They exchanged money and tickets.

"Alright, and I'll remember to send you the pictures. Have fun!" He waved as George and Fletcher walked through the gate.

"What do you want to do first, Fletcher?" George asked, passing a map stand grabbing one just in case.

"Mm…I dunno. Rides?"

Glancing at the map, George grinned. "We can go to the House of Mirrors." _And make out._

"Okay." Fletcher said, holding George's hands.

The mirrors inside elongated them, squashed them and made their bodies wavy.

"Ooooo!"

"Weeee!"

"…" Fletcher shook his head. "George!"

"Waaa!" George exclaimed, pointing in the corner. "Look at that! Two guys are snogging."

The two guys making out jumped apart, looking at George. The pink haired one pushed the blue haired one away.

"You said no one would find us!" Sunao yelled, pointing at Sora.

"I didn't think anyone would!" Sora said, looking disappointed. It's really not Sora's fault, but if you're Sunao, it is.

George laughed. "We had the same idea."

Fletcher blushed and shook his head. "No we didn't!"

"Oops, that was my idea."

Sunao glared and turned away from Sora. "Idiot!" He stomped away.

"Aw, but wait!" Sora said, all sad and depressed. "I'm sorry." He followed Sunao out, leaving Fletcher and George alone.

George smirked. "Since they're gone…"

"Aw, that was really mean George!" Fletcher said.

"If we see them again, I'll apologize." George said, pulling Fletcher closer with a glint in his eye. "Does that sound like a plan?"

Fletcher blushed, squeaking a bit, merely nodding.

George brought Fletcher's face up to his. Fletcher swallowed his heart racing. His lips were mere millimeters from George's when a bunch of rowdy elementary boys charged in. Fletcher jumped away and ran out, much like Sunao. George groaned. So much for _that_ idea, he thought, following Fletcher out of the House of Mirrors.

Since that planned backfired, they went on different rides. Some were fun, some were nauseating, and some were lame. But George wasn't able to recreate the House of Mirror's scene again.

"Fletcher, I'm hungry."

"Are you serious? You nearly puked on that last ride."

George shrugged. "I didn't because there's no food in my tummy."

A polite man with a kind face walked up to Fletcher and George. He smiled sweetly…or was it a she? The small body frame and kind, soft face made this man seem very womanly. Then again, she had no boobs.

"Excuse me," she…he?...said. "Have you seen two boys around here?" George decided this person was a he; his 'gay-dar' told him that the person with the messy hair was more than just a companion. "One has long, pink hair and the other has spiky, blue hair. You might have seen them holding hands?"

George scratched his head. "Oh yeah! We saw them making-out in the House of Mirrors."

"George! Don't say it like that," Fletcher scolded.

The other man sighed. "Let's go find them, Nanami. Sunao probably ran-,"

Suddenly, Sora ran up, whining and breathing heavily. "Nii-chan, Nanami-chan! I can't find Nao-kun!"

Nanami smiled. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

"It's your own fault," Shinichiro said, rolling his eyes.

"No it's not!" Sora yelled, noticing George and pointing at him. "It's all his fault. If he hadn't come along-," 

Shaking his head and grumbling, Shinichiro grabbed Sora and dragged him away.

Nanami smiled politely at Fletcher and George. "Sorry to bother you." He said, following Shinichiro and Sora.

George laughed. "That was fun!"

"Let's go have lunch now…"

"You go find a table and I'll order the food, ok Fletcher?" George said, planning on getting as much food as he can carry.

Fletcher found an empty table under the shade. It felt like forever for George to return with food and drinks, but when he did, he was hidden behind a mountain of food, candy, and fat. Lots of fat.


End file.
